Forming a foundation
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Night Raid was not formed after a single moment, no, it was formed over many years. A story about love, betrayal, politics and loyalty, one that goes deep into the corrupted nature of the coming Empire.
1. Kill the Introduction

**PA:** I just noticed, there are hardly any crossovers for this pair of manga. So my response was rather simple, I would make one. It takes place 10 years before the canon starts. Because of this, I have complied an age list so you can acquire an idea.

**Budo: 30 (Great General)**

**Liver: 30 (General)**

**Naruto: 16 (Grand Inquisitor)**

**Najenda: 16 (General)**

**Esdese: 14 (Lieutenant)**

**Leone: 14 (Civilian)**

**Bulat: 14 (Lieutenant)**

**Akame: 8 (Slave)**

**Tatsumi: 7 (Blacksmith Apprentice)**

**Kurome: 6 (Slave)**

This means, that when canon comes around, they will be ten years older, putting them in the age range we are given on the Wiki.

Okay, now a few probably looked at Naruto's name and thought what the hell is a 'Grand Inquisitor'? Well it is simple really, while the Imperial Military acts for the good of the Empire first, at least that is how I see it, the Inquisition, which Naruto is a part of, acts for the Emperor first, the Empire second. There is a difference.

Anyway the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

Great General Budo frowned as he stood in the corner of large room, in front of him, a handful of the Empire's finest. General Najenda, young but of tactical mind. Her combat strength was nothing to be sneezed at either, it only came second to the grace in which she disposed of her enemies. Her Teigu, Pumpkin often being a large turning point in her battles as it was used to create gaps in leadership, by quickly reducing the chain of command to a blistering pile of ash.

General Liver, a stern man with cold and calculated formulas that worked towards each battle his forces descended upon. Often he was referred to as the 'Unkillable Man' for his great use of the Teigu, Incursio. Though he had given Incursio to his right hand man Bulat, a fine Lieutenant that was making quite a name for himself. Possibly in the future he may even become a General.

There were a few others, though not as worthy of the title General as those he mentioned. They were currently squabbling over a seemingly meaningless thing. For him at least, he held no issue with what was to come, having worked alongside them on quite a number of occasions.

The door was pushed open and everyone tensed, thinking that the topic of their conversation had walked into the room, possibly having heard the slanderous means in which they were talking about him.

To their relief it was just the Emperor, a much kinder man, and someone truly worthy of the throne. Though they could all see that he was growing old, he was approaching his 50'th year on this earth. By his side, was Minister Chouri, an honourable and hard working man, who wanted nothing more than the prosperity of the Empire to raise.

With the two working together, the Empire had never been a stronger seat of power, the Emperor took his seat on the far end of the table, his eyes scanning the room as his lips pressed into a frown, "I thought Grand Inquisitor Naruto would have arrived by now."

The sound of soft steps echoed through the room in a daunting manner, coming from the corner across from the Great General. All eyes widening as golden blonde hair came into view, a face, that was normally as cold as ice itself, held a strangely sweet smile as his form was covered in a long dark brown leather coat, barely revealing the sheath strapped to his back underneath. His clothing under the coat consisted of black leather, it hardly looked like it would protect him from anything.

"I apologise your excellency, I simply found the previous conversation much to riveting to interrupt by announcing my presence. I arrived not long before the Great General himself." Those words struck fear into the hearts of the Generals around the table, here they had been questioning his method of work, and his reasons for following the Emperor like a dog on a lead, only for him to have been standing there the entire time.

"Oh? I may have you inform me later if it was as interesting as you say Grand Inquisitor." The Emperor spoke with a tone of curiosity.

Naruto slowly shook his head, causing his golden-blonde bangs to sway from side to side, before returning to frame his face and making his cold blue eyes stand out even further, "I do not believe it would be of much interest to yourself your excellency, merely a questioning of ideal methods to conduct our oath sworn duties. Your will be done, no matter the outcome. That I can assure you, your excellency."

"Excellent. Great General Budo," The Emperor spoke, drawing all eyes from the blonde and towards himself, "How are we progressing in the south?"

The large man stepped forward pointing to a small region on the map, "Our main forces have come under what appears to be diversion tactics. It would appear that they are trying to stall us from meeting up with the vanguard."

"Ah, and General Liver's forces are acting as the Vanguard currently... Correct?"

"Yes your excellency," Liver spoke calmly, "It would seem that we have been baited out, a grave mistake, extending ourselves too far forward has cut us off from support from the main force. At the current rate, my forces will be destroyed by weeks end."

"How are you receiving reports on yours troops?" The Grand Inquisitor spoke, drawing all eyes towards him.

Liver narrowed his a few fractions, catching this man's attention was dangerous, General or not, if he proclaimed you were not of worth to the Empire, you would be demoted from position, "My Lieutenant Bulat, he uses the Teigu Incursio's ability to turn invisible to deliver messages back and forth between myself and the front line."

Liver watched as a fine blonde eyebrow rose, "That is quite the useful Teigu. A weapon made for war, used to bypass a blockade of sorts, the ability to be there, but not be seen. Such a terrifying power, a device that only one that shares the same blood as our Excellency could make. This does place us in an advantageous position though."

"How so, Grand Inquisitor?" Liver dared to question, not growling out the name like he thought he should. He held no love for the Inquisition, he dare to say, that no General, sans Budo, held any sense of camaraderie with them.

"This 'Bulat', has the ability to sneak behind enemy lines."

"Ah, Grand Inquisitor, do you plan to have the ability of Incursio used to create disorder in the enemies ranks?" The Emperor pointed out with a small smile.

Naruto gave a small nod, "As you see it your Excellency. It would appear that you have grown used to my methods."

"They are effective." The mighty ruler stated firmly, to which Budo nodded in agreement.

"Your words honour me and my men. We are merely tools that serve your Excellency in the most efficient way possible. In this case, we would use this disorder created by your Lieutenant, General Liver, to crush those that would halt the advance of Great General Budo and the main force." Naruto took to the map and traced a circle, a few paces from where the main enemy unit seemed to be stationed, "The main Inquisition force stands ready to move from this position."

Budo gave a small frown, "You've moved so close without being spotted?"

"Yes, it would appear that the enemy does not look beneath their feet. Feeling that their eyes be best trained ahead, than on their surroundings as a whole."

Najenda chose this moment to give a small chuckle, one that gave her a disapproving frown from Budo and a risen brow from Naruto, "I find it hard to believe that you have simply approached so easily."

"You're indeed correct. We didn't need to move much, the Inquisition holds a stronghold in these lands, strangely enough, not far from where the enemy has decided to create their main camp. Expanding underground tunnels past the enemies defences was not a challenging feat for the Inquisition." He explained calmly.

"And what the numbers of your main force?"

"The Inquisition currently has 2000 men ready to attack. 500 more will be in position by the time I return."

"Grand Inquisitor, is it really wise to send that many?" The Emperor questioned aloud.

This in turn caused a roar of laughter from some of the others Generals, Naruto though seemed unmoved by their response, it was in fact Budo that continued the conversation, "I highly doubt that we would need that many for a movement like this Grand Inquisitor. These are merely tribesmen."

"It would be a dishonour to both the enemy and our Excellency to attack with anything less." He stated with finality on the subject.

Though it would appear that others were not quite finished, "I will not lend my Lieutenant for a movement that is set to fail." Liver growled out.

Naruto took a small step back, "I see. Then I shall provide the distraction for my forces to move. I had hoped to share the experience of fighting for our Holy Empire, but it would seem that my efforts have been for naught. Your Excellency, Minster Chouri, Great General Budo... Generals... I take my leave. The path will be opened when we speak again." The blonde turned on his feet, giving a deep bow to the Emperor before leaving.

Najenda gave a small scoff before looking back at the map on the table, "So, how are we getting past the blockade?"

"That problem has already been dealt with." Budo grunted out.

"You can't surely mean?"

"The Inquisition's power should not be brought to question. While we may be more numerous with our men, the Inquisition takes quality over quantity. Each man holds the strength and skills needed to be classed as 20, while the Grand Inquisitor is worth an army in himself. Using the Shingu Holocaust he will pave a holy path of flames to his destination." Budo growled.

The Emperor gave a small nod, "The meaning of Holocaust has never been as true as it is with that blade; Destruction or slaughter on a mass scale, normally by means of fire. I believe that the blockade will be broken. It is truly a fearsome Shingu."

Najenda shook her head, "What is this talk of Shingu? Are they like the Teigu?"

"The Shingu were meant to be the successor of the Teigu, though most were classed as defective, or not as useful as they could be, thus they were locked away. Holocaust was locked away because no one was able to wield it without suffering from a dangerous level of burns." Budo remarked, his brows seemingly knitted into a permanent frown, "It was made as a means to acquiring the Teigu that would not respond to the call of any, no matter how much its power was needed."

"Oh Great General, we are not supposed to talk about _that_ Teigu. It has been deemed unusable by mortal men." The Emperor got out with a slight chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation.

Budo somewhat returned the gesture, "We both know that the Grand Inquisitor is by no means a normal human your Excellency, and after today, hopefully the other Generals will see as we do in regards to the Inquisition."

"I pray that you are correct Budo, I feel that the military and the Inquisition will need to work together more often in the coming months."

Budo gave a small nod, before turning back to the map and pointing at the section that separated the vanguard and the main force, "Once the blockade is cleared by the Inquisition, we will march full pace to join force with them and the vanguard, from there we shall-"

* * *

Naruto left the main tent, where he had been standing with the other generals and the Emperor, his lips pressed into a thin line as he watched a large number of men crowding around, walking forward they quickly cleared a path. The Inquisition was known for being brutally effective, emphasis on the brutally.

They parted and he saw his steed in the middle of the crowd, some weapons were brandished against the creature, only for them to clatter on the ground as the Grand Inquisitor made his way through and extended his hand forward, the large creature nuzzling into his touch, "They weren't a bother were they Kurama?"

A few men stood in awe of the Inquisitor, this large fox was part of an incredibly dangerous class of Danger-Beast, to have tamed it was something of fiction. They could only watched as the fox gave a small shake of his head causing the cold blonde to gave a small smile in response. Moving over to the side and jumping up onto his back. The blonde leaned in, closing the gap between his head and the orange fox's, "Then let us ride, we shall light the way for the military to follow my friend."

It seemed as though the creature understood him, as it stood, standing about the size of a standard house and gave a growl that caused the men to back away. Then it leapt, clearing the crowd and vanishing out of the camp without a further sound, vanishing into the approaching night.

It was less than an hour by the time he reached his destination, he could hear the roaring of moving troops in the distance, clearing changing shifts and going to replace the main blockade, thankfully, that would all end after today, the Emperor's rule could continue without challenge.

Naruto pulled Kurama to a stop, trailing a hand down the beast's face as he dismounted, "Please inform the troops that they are to move when they feel the battle start. The fox ran, faster than any mount could hope to match as it tore through the woodlands, its agility making short work of the many trees that would impede the full speed of a horse.

Taking slowly and careful steps forward the Grand Inquisitor reached into his coat, pulling out a long rifle with an even larger blade mounted beneath, he held it without difficulty in a single hand, "Let the Emperor's wrath sing true Holocaust for we are merely a tool at his command."_  
_

The large weapon gave a gentle hum back, signalling that it had heard the words as it slowly roared to life, its chamber growing warm signalling that readiness to release its 'holy' flames forth.

It was not that much further from where he dismounted until he heard the whisperings of suspicion towards his character, it would appear that there were scouts around him, a few minutes passed, it was not until he was within spitting distance of their main camp that he was forced to stop in his step.

A crowd of tribesmen stood around him, brandishing blades, spears and shields, "You're not one our men, so why are you here outsider?!"

Drawing his blade up next to his face, Naruto gave a short breath, feeling the barrel increase in temperature, "I am here as you bar the path to the greatness that is the Emperor. I have taken it upon myself to start the exterminatus. For the Emperor!"

Following his roar Holocaust spewed a torrent of flames from its barrel, spreading them across the ground and quickly covering the tribesmen, their agony filled screams only feeding the atmosphere of utter hopelessness for their comrades._  
_

A tribesmen, whom had managed to avoid the flames thus far, dared to bar his path, shield in hand with spear poised to release, "You will go no further demon."

"You bar the path of righteousness. Let yourself be cleansed by my flames." Naruto retorted drawing his blade up as the spear was thrown, slicing through it without pause as he stalked forward, his brows furrowing in irritation.

The tribesmen dashed forward, bringing his shield down in an attempt to use it as a blunt weapon, only to widen his eyes in shock as a large blade punched right through his defence and into his stomach, "A proud effort, despite being on the wrong side and out classed, you still chose to fight, even without your weapon. Now be cleansed in the Emperor's name, you obstruction of peace."

Pushing Holocaust forward Naruto broke apart the shield, seeing the look of disbelief on the man's face, "It really was your own fault. You should have just surrendered to the path of peace." He pulled the trigger, watching as Holocaust unleashed another torrent of flames directly onto the man poised on its blade.

No amount of squirming would be able to change the outcome, he could not escape the flames that washed over his skin, melting flesh away from bone. He tossed the corpse to the side and strode forward, watching as the uncultured tribesmen fell before the might of the Empire.

He served as a tool, extended the influence of a dying old man. His face cold and impassive as he spun on the spot, letting Holocaust release its flames as it pleased. Torching the rapidly raised tents and sending them to the ground.

Flames whipped around him in a blazing inferno that danced to his whims. Drawing his blade up in the air he fired a blast straight up, giving the signal for the Inquisition forces to move. He felt the thundering stampede of his troops moving to close the distance.

He didn't even bother to turn as the large lizards tore past him, their hides highly resistant to his flames, the members of the Inquisition rode strong, clad in fireproof armour that clinked and chimed with each step their mount took.

From every direction, the Inquisition collapsed on the camp, the blonde only gave a single command, "None shall stand against the might of the Emperor, bring glory to his name!"

"Hail the Emperor!" The called back, ducking their heads and jousting their lances forward.

* * *

Budo held a grim visage as he looked forward, to his sides sat the other general's, all on horseback. He felt the roar of creatures rapidly approaching their position, giving a small grumble he took the reigns of his horse and urged it forward, digging his heels in to its side, the other general's falling into line, Najenda coming up to his side with a smug grin, "We're leaving the Inquisition then?"

Her response was to watch a large fox quickly dart through their lines and come next to the Great General, "Great General, the main source for reinforcements has been crushed. Do you want the Inquisition to lead the charge to minimize the casualties for your troops?"

Najenda nearly fell from her horse at the calm voice of the blonde, she saw the approaching army and it struck more than a tinge of fear through her, it looked like something from horror stories her father told her when she was younger, snapping and snarling creatures, ridden on by knights as dark as night itself.

"Did you suffer many losses?" Budo replied calmly.

"One Grakata. Another will be raised to take its place. The rider was mildly injured as was taken back to the outpost, I have held a force of 500 back to protect the Emperor for an attack that we may have missed." Naruto replied calmly.

Budo gave a stern nod, "Very well, for the Glory of the Emperor, Grand Inquisitor."

"His will shields us from harm and gives us strength to wear through the harshest of nights." The blonde leant down and whispered something to the fox causing it to spin on its legs and dart through the forces without pause, not even affecting the pace that the infantry marched at.

Najenda slowly picked up her jaw, "It is impossible. There is no way they could have taken that camp so quickly."

"The Inquisition is only loyal to the Emperor, they are his arm and sword for him to use as he sees fit. If the military ever chose to rebel, it would be forced to fight against them, a near impossible task. Their skills are above the average soldier and their true numbers are unknown. A it is said that only the Grand Inquisitor knows their true number as the full force has never been called together," Budo gave a small grunt, "Liver, we will be upon your men soon. Watch how those blessed by the Emperor fight in his name."

The General's, while continuing the march forward, turned their heads to the side, watching as the Inquisition force entered a charge towards the front lines a large fire flowing over them as they increased speed, descended down upon the blockade that had no chance to move from their path, their speed never wavering as the continued in a straight line, smashing the defensive line.

Najenda watched with wide-eyes as they paused slightly after passing the line, the fire around them blowing out to the sides and covering what seemed to be people trying to flee, the fox raising up on its hind legs as the blonde riding it seemingly through fire into the air, giving a signal to his knights as they split and moped up those that were running.

"2,500 men, just took down a blockade that was able to keep nearly 50,000 at bay for how long now?" Budo's question received no answer, "Do you now see the reason why the Inquisition is revered as a great asset to the Empire? I hold little doubt that your men will be free of their entrapment by the time we reach them Liver. Perhaps in future you should stay your tongue from negative thoughts when in the presence of the Emperor's finest?"

"I will do well to remember that, Great General."

"See to it that you show the Grand Inquisitor the same respect you show me. He is deserving of as much." Clicking his tongue and pressing his heels in a little deeper his horse took off into a dash, signalling the others to increase the pace.

Najenda could only look on in shock as they passed through the bodies that made up what was once the blockade. Burnt and run through without a care, tossed to the side without remorse to clear way for the next casualty.

Was war worth this? Was the Empire worth _this_? She could somewhat understand the need, as her somewhat friend, General Liver, had troops that were stuck there. Slowly being worn down by the constant raids against their camp.

She clicked her teeth and hung her head a little lower, something that her Lieutenant easily picked up on, "Is something that matter General Najenda?"

"I am just thinking Esdese. It is of no importance." She mused lightly, noticing the small looks of awe on the young girls face. She was from the northern tribes. She had expected her to handle this much worse, these tribesmen might remind her of her own that was wiped out.

"They are very loyal and methodical in their work, aren't they General Najenda?"

Was that praise she was able to detect from the woman, the normally cold and closed of Esdese finally found something she took pride in, and it had to be battle, "There is nothing methodical about slaughter Esdese. Some can just do it better than others."

"It must take a certain kind of leader to urge troops to fight so hard, despite the large difference in numbers. I feel that many legions would shake from just the difference."

"The hides of a Grakata are thick, and their armour appears even thicker. I doubt they fear the frenzied swings or thrusts of metal and stone attached to wood by hair or wool. The cold gaze of their leader seems like a more impressive weapon when compared to those that they just rode against." Najenda stated coldly. She was not a fan of the Inquisition, though with the other General's around, more specifically Great General Budo, she could not speak great ill about them.

Even through her dislike of them, she could see the advantage of working alongside them, instead of against them. Their strength was more than enough to bolster the moral of their own troops, and apparently catch the eye of her Lieutenant.

"The Grand Inquisitor didn't seem frightening, at least from what I saw of him just then. He is not much older than yourself General Najenda." Esdese spoke calmly, her deep blue eyes looking through the bodies as she kept the smile from her face. If her General was not smiling, she should hold no reason to do the same.

They came up to a circle of Grakata, their forms hissing and snarling as they seemed to stalk what was between them, not far away, Najenda saw a group of Inquisitors all kneeling, though the helmets were off she was only able to tell from their capes and armour, a few seemed to have tears in their eyes as they sat around a comrade, blood pouring from below his armpit.

She bit back a wince, it would seem a stray spear had hit the one place armour couldn't protect, otherwise the arm wouldn't have a full range of motion. The chain mail beneath it could only stop grazing strikes, not a full thrust.

It would appear that they were human. The man that they sat around was giving a warm smile as they exchanged words, "Loyalty beyond death! Glory for the Emperor!" His final cheer as his body went limp. A nameless soldier, one that be forgotten in the grand scheme of things. The said end for more than she dared to count.

"Even with their final breaths they praise the Empire." Esdese murmured next to her, her eyes filled with an emotion that looked strange on her face. It was almost like, sorrow?

"Prepare him for cremation, his ashes shall be added to the urn."

That caught her attention, his body would not be returned to his family? Then again, from that statement, he had pledged his body to the Empire, even past his death. But what use could they possibly hold for the ashes of a dead man?

She saw a few Inquisitors stand, around their necks was a strange locket, her mind came to the realization a moment later, "They carry their fallen brethren around their necks...Such a heavy burden..."

Strangely she noticed that there weren't any other Inquisitors around sans for that group, was there some rule regarding that? She saw the blonde leader walk up, his eyes closed, "Has he already passed?"

"...Yes Grand Inquisitor..."

"Then I was to late..."

"No Grand Inquisitor, the mission comes first. The Emperor's Glory can not be put on pause for the simple relief of a dying flame." One spoke passionately blinking back the feelings that threatened to spill from his eyes.

She watched as Naruto knelt down next to the man, pausing her march, Esdese stopping beside her as the two watched the scene before them.

The blonde slowly closed the dead man's eyes, and rested a gentle hand above his heart, "Glory unto death, we shall carry your share from this day till we meet once more brother. May your courage guide us during our darkest of times," The Inquisitors around the leader spoke the same after him, like they were reciting an oath. But a better question was, were they all to be addressed as 'Inquisitor'? Because that would have to get confusing after a while, "May your strength reinforce our armour to stay even the strongest of strikes, may your keen eye, make our strikes sharper with each moment we walk. Until we meet on the great roar once more Templar Antano."

The others finishing moments later as the blonde slowly stood, "Thank you Grand Inquisitor, I am sure he smiles upon us even now."

"I pray that he is Templars. Take your time to mourn, we will hold the cremation ceremony back at delta fortress. When you are done saying your goodbyes, please preserve his body for the trip home. This Crusade is just and will be finalized shortly." She saw the blonde dip his head once more, "May you find solace in death Templar."

She was so caught up in watching the small ceremony that the blonde performed that Najenda hardly noticed the Great General approach him, the two shared a few words of solace in regards to the loss of a Templar.

"I have the Grakata watching over a group that didn't fit the markings of this tribe, yet at the same time, they are not Imperial, at least not any legion that I am aware of. Though they ran as we descended upon them and a few lost their lives before I made the call. I will suffer the punishment if they do turn to be from our side." Naruto spoke coldly, the emotion that was previously in his voice now gone. His form composed and collected, like he was ready to lead the charge once more.

Budo pressed his lips into a frown, "I will have a look, but I doubt I will be able to pick it is Imperial if you could not... Do you need assistance with the preparations for the ceremony?"

Naruto lightly shook his head, "No, I believe his shield brothers would prefer to do it themselves. We do thank you for your offer though Great General. Did General Liver make it back to his Lieutenant?"

"I believe so, he took off ahead to make sure his men were safe after your charge cleared out the masses. Were there any other losses?"

"No, Templar Antano will begin his journey on the great road by himself. His Grakata will more than likely join him shortly, they do not live long after their bound rider has passed. They fall to the 'sickness' as we call it, their grieving ends with the loss of their lives to join their master." Naruto spoke peering over his shoulder slightly as the Templars put Antano onto a stretcher and started moving him from the path, Budo and the others watching with a small part of surprise as a Grakata came out from the bushes and followed after them.

"We do have our fair share of injured, though they are mostly minor fractures and bruising. I am thinking about returning Wolf legion back to their home fortress and calling my honour guard in their place. Antano's death has shown that if nothing else, these savages will fight till their last breath just to wound us so another can finish the job." Naruto grit his teeth and looked back to Budo, "Even as it pains me to say it, Antano's death was more preferable to the loss of life that would have occurred had the infantry been the first to enter."

The Great General gave a small nod, "Again, my prayers go to his Shield Brothers Grand Inquisitor."

"I thank you on their behalf Great General. Let us bring Glory to the Emperor together." The blonde held his hand forward, the Great General looking at it for a few moments before slowly taking it.

"Glory unto Death Grand Inquisitor."

"Glory unto Death Great General."

Najenda watched as the blonde seemingly finished into a see of black, his form quickly swallowed up, by what she assumed to be called 'Templars' now, "General Najenda."

"Hai Great General!" She spoke giving a salute to which he returned before reliving her.

"As you see, they are not as uncaring as you believe them to be. The Inquisition care deeply for what they believe in. This was Wolf Legion, they are strong in their own right, but if the Grand Inquisitor does call down the Honour Guard, we will no longer be needed on the front lines."

She grit her teeth a little at the implication, "I held a new look on the Inquisition, but surely one legion of men can not make that much of a difference?"

"The Honour Guard... Is not a Legion. They are a squad of Shingu users that can nearly stand toe to toe with the Grand Inquisitor in terms of strength. They number only 30, but I do not doubt that they would crush Wolf Legion, as strong as Wolf Legion is, their mock battles against the Honour Guard have never been favourable."

She saw the look in the Great General's eyes and frowned, there was no lie, nor inkling of any attempted deceit, even still, she could not believe that a group so small could make up for an entire army. Yes she believed in the strength of a Legion like Wolf, how could she not after seeing a force so small slaughter an enemy that had them bested at nearly 20 to 1.

Thinking on it slightly, she bit her lip, "I understand Great General, but I do ask why you are telling me this?"

"Because your Lieutenant has just appeared to just chase after the Grand Inquisitor. The Honour Guard spare no mercy for any slight against the Emperor, nor the Grand Inquisitor. An insult that the Grand Inquisitor would brush off, would cost you your life if the Honour Guard are present... Some food for thought." His lips almost, almost, forming into a smile as he walked away.

Letting out a small *tsk* she turned her horse towards the Inqusition's camp, it really seemed as if Esdese was trying her best to put her out of her pace this march.

* * *

Esdese found herself the centre of attention as she moved, and her horse was starting to show signs that it was becoming spooked. The Inquisition had a different feel to them then normal men. She could feel their piercing stares, almost like they were daring her to try something.

She noticed that the looks she was receiving became more and more intense as she moved closer in, though a calm voice broke through everything else, "Let the young Lieutenant through. She has been following for sometime and I would like to know why." The group of soldiers around her all parted, showing her the form of the Grand Inquisitor.

He was sitting by a fire, calmly poking it with a stick, "Does your General know that you're here Lieutenant? She does not seem to hold the Inquisition in the highest regard," He spoke without even looking up, "I guess that the same could be said for you... Lieutenant Bulat. While your form may be invisible, your presence is not."

"Guess I was found out." A somewhat masculine voice spoke from behind the Inquisitor, an armour clad form slowly appearing from the air, "How did you know my name, Grand Inquisitor sir?"

Esdese froze as the blonde looked up, those eyes, so cold, just like a danger beast, "General Liver spoke of how his Lieutenant Bulat, held onto Incursio which held the ability to turn invisible. As I do not know of any other Teigu that would be capable of such a thing, nor did I detect any ill intent from you, I figured you to just be a curious Lieutenant with the ability to turn invisible, thus narrowing it down to you, Lieutenant Bulat, instead of a would be assassin."

He slowly turned to face Esdese, taking a small breath before he spoke, "I do not know your name though Lieutenant, though that may be a good thing. I have never personally had to look into the reputation of General Najenda. Although in saying that, the claims against General Liver were false, so there is no need to worry Lieutenant 'Bulat the 100 Man Slayer'."

"So I guess I am pretty well known, then again, so are you, Grand Inquisitor Naruto _Namikzae_, the 'Holy Flame of the Emperor'." Bulat chuckled a little when he saw the man give a small look of shock before he started to laugh in response.

"It has been," The blonde started warmly, "a long time since I was last called by _that_ name. It was cast aside when I joined the Inquisition, around you stands my new family Lieutenant, please do well to remember that."

Bulat stiffened as he heard the sound of armour moving around behind him, "In the belly of the dragon, you learn as he does, huh?"

"Too true. Though, while I know you are here to test your strength Lieutenant Bulat, I believe that the young Lieutenant here should first be addressed correctly... Don't you agree?" Naruto's mouth formed a thin line as Bulat took a small step back at having been found out so quickly, "Did I not say that I could sense no ill intention from you? That would imply that I already know what you had planed, would it not?"

Bulat let Incursio drop from his form, a look of shock on his face, "I, I see."

"N-Naruto? As in, from the Northern Tribes?" Esdese muttered out, raising a hand over her heart as his cold eyes snapped towards her.

"I once resided there, correct."

"It's me, Esdese..." She trailed hopefully.

The blonde narrowed his eyes on her form, "And?"

"You don't remember?"

"My life is for the Emperor, and the prosperity of his Empire. Anything more, and anything less, are meaningless. A trivial matter that need not be seen to. With my shield brothers and sisters by my back, there is nothing that will stop us from completing his goal."

A downtrodden look marred her crystal clear face, her eyes showing hurt behind her normally cold exterior, "Oh..." She didn't know exactly what to make from his answer, he hadn't said that he didn't remember, nor did he say that he did.

"Though," He started, his tone a little warmer than before, "To become a Lieutenant in the Imperial Army, you must be quiet strong. If relations become better between the Military and the Inquisition, we may see more of one another. I would like to test your loyalty to the Emperor," The blonde stood and pulled a hood over his head, "Templars, you're to return to delta fortress, lick your wounds and hone your skills for the Emperor. I have made up my mind."

"By your order, Grand Inquisitor!" The chanted after his words, "Glory unto Death, Grand Inquisitor!"

"Glory unto Death, Templars," He watched with his ever observant eye as his troops pulled into rank and filed away from the battlefield, "Kurama!" His shout travelling through the air as Bulat and Esdese watched in awe as a large fox tore through the crowded area, never knocking a thing before it landed in front of the Grand Inquisitor, "Summon the Honour Guard. The Death of the Templar is no longer something I can overlook."

Taking a step forward, he extended his hand to the fox, feeling it nuzzle into his touch, "Yes, we are getting close Kurama. The Savages shall feel the unshakable fortitude that is the blessing of the Emperor."

The fox backed away and gave what seemed to be a nod before dashing off into the night, Bulat gave a small whistle, "Taming a Danger Beast of that level must not have been an easy feat."

"I raised Kurama since he was a kit. Our bond goes beyond loyalty, he is my family," The Grand Inquisitor spoke calmly, turning to face the two Lieutenants, "It would seem that our discussion ends here. I should inform the Great General about my choice. I wish you both luck on your respective journeys."

Esdese frowned as the man walked away, not even bothering to look back, Bulat saw this and gave a sheepish chuckle, "You knew the Grand Inquisitor?"

"I believe I did at a point. Though much time has passed, I can no longer say for certain that he is still the same person that I knew... His presence is different now than what it used to be," She spoke sadly before shaking off her emotions and looking forward, "Though this is no time to be wondering about that. We must focus for the coming battle. We can not let the Inquisition take all of the credit here, the might of the Imperial Army is nothing to be scoffed at."

Bulat gave a warm smile, "Too true. With the majority of the Generals all gathered in one place. There is little that we won't be able to achieve."

"Esdese!" A nearly chilling voice came from behind the two Lieutenants.

Spinning on her feet the blue-haired Lieutenant gave a rushed salute, "General Najenda."

"At ease Lieutenant..." The previous emotion that her voice carried seemed to fade, "It is good to see you unharmed, though I would ask that you do not move around on your own at the moment. It would be too easy to get caught up in something that could spiral out of control."

"I understand General. Though I think the Grand Inquisitor has decided to change the Legion stationed here for the coming battle," She replied watching as a frown took over her General's face, "Also... The Grand Inquisitor came from the same tribe as myself..."

Najenda paused in her train of thought, having expected her Lieutenant to say something yes, but not that, "You grew up with the Grand Inquisitor?"

"Hai General, though he feels different than he used to... His warmth feels much colder and more violent."

"His warmth?"

"Hai General. He always gave off a warm feeling when we were younger, like you were safe by his side. Then he came back from a hunt one day... And he was different." Her voice seemed like it was weakening as the story continued.

Though Najenda could tell it was affecting her subordinate, she felt like she needed to know more about the elusive Grand Inquisitor, "Different how?"

Esdese brushed some hair away from her face as it creased into a frown, "His eyes were cold, like the land we lived in, he carried the stench of death but it was different from normal, cuts littered his body but his cold eyes were trained forward... Something happened on the hunt, but he left the tribe before we could find out. After checking the area they normally went to, we found the body of a large reptilian Danger Beast. It wasn't one we had seen before, but the land, once covered in ice, was scorched in the area, filled with the skeletons of the rest of the group with him... His parents were among them."

"And you still don't," Najenda spoke sternly, "Know what kind of Danger Beast it was?"

"No," Esdese shook her head sternly, "After looking through the records of the Imperial Military, I still can not find anything that would fit what that beast was... But, I think that the Grand Inquisitor killed it... It was the only explanation that our tribe could come up with. Seeing him fight today though, it doesn't feel like that theory is as far fetched as it once seemed."

Najenda pressed her lips into a frown, "Back when we were discussing our movements, the Great General and the Emperor joked that he was inhuman, the Shingu he uses burnt the flesh off of anyone else that tried to use it..."

"Are you implying," Esdese rose a brow as she spoke, "That the Grand Inquisitor may be highly resistant to fire?"

"It would make sense, I am at times referred to as the kid genius," The pride on her face was a little too much for sure a statement, "While General Liver is known as the 'Unkillable Man', the Great General is know as 'Thunder God' by his own men. So why would it not be strange for the Grand Inquisitor to have his own strange perk? Plus they speak of this, 'blessing of the Emperor' but I have never heard of it before."

"They?" Esdese frowned a little, "Do you mean the Templars?"

"Correct. Though if what you said are correct, we will be dealing with the Honour Guard from now on, so be careful of your words around them. The Great General said that they accept no slight, to either the Grand Inquisitor nor the Emperor. Also, Bulat, General Liver was looking for you." Najenda gave a small smirk as she saw that panicked Lieutenant quickly kick himself into gear.

Looking over to Esdese though, she had to stop herself from sighing. It was not the first time she had spoken of Naruto, but she had never figured him to be the same as the Grand Inquisitor. Plus it was well known within her Legion, that Esdese would watch you closely if you displayed something she found interesting... Hopefully that would not shift over to the Inquisition, as there had been a few breaches of the privacy conduct within her Legion as it was.

Watching as that look of determination set itself into Esdese's eyes, Najenda finally let out that sigh, maybe she should take up a habit to stop herself from doing that...

* * *

**PA:** So what did you think? Chuck us a review and let me know what you thought of it. As I said, this is going to be about the formation of Night Raid, so there will not be a whole lot of canon materiel here.


	2. Kill the Campaign

**PA:** Wow, the response I got back from this was pretty damn good. I was feeling a little iffy as a wrote it, seeing as it comes up way before canon, there was a chance that people may not find it as interesting. I am glad to see that I was wrong.

As a large amount of you have mentioned, yes, the idea was spurred by Warhammer 40k, and I am glad that the Inquisition gives off that kind of vibe.

There was one review, that was a little bit of a pain, though it was to be expected. As I have introduced Naruto into a 'different' universe, of course the laws of Naruto will not be applied here. Things _will_ be different because of his presence, and his mannerisms will be different because he grew up differently.

He is smarter, colder, but holds the same morals and dreams as canon Naruto, just they are buried under layers and layers of mental conditioning, as this chapter shows a small part of this.

But to answer the main question that people seemed to share, yes, it is NarutoXEsdese. Though it will take time for the pairing to come into full bloom.

There is **Expansion** at the end of the chapter, cause I know some of my readers love that section. It is pretty much taking what could possibly end up being a question, and opening it up wide trying to answer the question before you ask it, and giving a brief inside view of how I see what is listed.

Anyway, onto your reviews,

**LordGhostStriker: **From what I have seen, a Shingu, is a defective version of a Teigu, Holocaust is the Shingu of Rubicante. Meaning that the Honour Guard's Shingu, is a defective version of an already existing Teigu. This being said, at this point, there is only one 'new' Teigu being brought into play in this fic.

As for Naruto being the opposite of Honest, you will just have to read to find out.

**Greyjedi449t:** Grammar has always been an issue, I guess this could be chalked up to the fact that, I didn't ever think I would enjoy writing until I left school. I am trying to do as well as I can with fixing up and correcting my mistakes.

**RevampedAtol:** Yes it does mean that there will be a sequel.

**NovaWars:** I'm not giving away massive spoilers:P

**Kazuki Shikimori:** I guess I am a little different from most writers than, out of my 7 stories, only 2 start at canon, but yes, I saw that the majority of stories for AgK and the crossover all started in canon, something that people really limit themselves by doing. I agree with what you put.

**A Chaotic Undertaking:** I am actually a fan of 'Imperial Saber' and would highly recommend anyone that enjoys this story, to search for it in the Akame ga Kill story list.

**SilverKnight17:** I do play Dragon Age, but I have not played their latest release yet.

**shadespace: **This story will finish a few months before canon will start, with its sequel starting at the start of canon. Also, I find pre-revolution Najenda hot as hell, so no I don't think it is wrong, but it won't be happening here.

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

The still crisp soil under foot, crunched and folded under his will filled steps. His lips pressed into a thin line as ash flowed softly through the air, the bodies of the dead burning not far away, "Death, no matter what way you paint it, never does it hold beauty. To smile in the face of it, disgusting and lacking of honour or respect."

His cloak was gone, along with his normal leather attire, now he was wearing slightly more than rags, "I know" He started softly, "That you're there General Najenda. You're confused, wondering why I am not parading around after our recent 'victory'?"

Her feet crunched as he cloak blew in the wind, her short black dress mimicking the action, "If you already know Grand Inqu-"

"I do not have my uniform donned, thus, Naruto. I speak to you, as Naruto, not the Grand Inquisitor."

"There is a difference?" She questioned uneasily.

Naruto simply turned his head up, feeling the soft pieces of ash break against his skin, doing his best to forget that it was the melted flesh of those he had trampled over earlier in the day, "Are you always the 'Genius General'? Do you never take the time required to take a small step back, letting yours eyes loom over the destruction you have wrought with a flick of your tongue?"

"If you're asking if I ever take a break... Then it would seem like lately I haven't... Though it things have been rather busy of late." She gave a tried sigh, "So do you want to speak to me as a General, or a person?"

"What makes you believe that I wish to speak to you?" He questioned calmly, noticing a smirk tug at her lips from the corner of his eye.

"You would have just kept walking otherwise."

The blonde drew his head down and looked forward with his lips pressed tight, "You hold a point... As a person, answer me truthfully Najenda... How do you see the Inquisition?"

"No longer do I have an answer for that. At first, I thought you to be a cold murdering bunch that wanted nothing more than to crush the enemy underfoot... Though, after watching how your forces acted after the death of one of your own... I can see that you each mean a lot to one another. I think you all believe in what you're doing..." She let out a shallow breath, "I must ask why?"

"When peace has finally been achieved... I do not wish for those that serve with me, to be seen as monsters. I wish for them to be able to find comfort in old age with a woman secured in their arms and a warm bed beneath them... As does any commander I assume?"

"I thought we were speaking as people..." Najenda trailed watching as the brow of the Grand Inquisitor seemed to twitch in mild irritation, "Though I can see merit in your thought. Though my viewpoint may be obscured because of my time on the front-line, I believe everyone that serves deserves as much."

Naruto pulled a hand from his coat, causing the General to take a step back as Holocaust quickly came into play, rapidly changing its form into that of a strange looking bow, "Then you would not mind, if I was to send a warning to the civilians of the towns we plan on passing through. While it will make our job more difficult, I do not feel the need to cut down those that are caught on the wrong side, merely from the fact that they live in that area."

"It would indeed be the honourable thing to do," Najenda let out a small breath, she had seen how fast the Grand Inquisitor could move earlier in the day, at this distance, she may have difficulty getting a shot off from Pumpkin before he struck, "Though, as you said, it would make our march more difficult."

Naruto wrote a quick message on a scrap of paper, wrapping it tightly around an arrow that he pulled from within his tattered rags, lifting up the bow form of Holocaust he notched the arrow and drew the string back, letting go as a thunderous crack resounded through the air, "Take flight, let your message reach the ears of those that need it most."

Giving Holocaust a quick shake, it morphed back into the form of a gun-blade, flicking it around he quickly folded it up before placing it back into the sheath. Slowly lifting up his right hand and clenching it as smoke rose from his fingers, "Still, you doubt my ability to command you, such a stubborn Shingu," A steady breath left his throat as he peered around at the dead trees that encompassed himself and Najenda, "You both need to try better to hide your intentions. In this dead forest, you are like flares to my senses."

"Esdese..." Trailed Najenda, the fair-skinned woman stepping out from behind her hiding place, a flat expression on her face, "I believe we have already spoken about you wandering around by yourself."

"The Grand Inquisitor has known that I was following him the entire time. Thus I was not by myself," She turned ever so slightly to take a look at the blonde, only to see him vanishing into the darkness, "W-wait!"

"To stalk a member of the Inquisition... On duty or off duty, it would be a slight against the Emperor and his wishes, a slight that should be punished. The three of you, should not let such a thing happen again, or I may be forced to act." His cloaked form being swallowed up by the darkness of the night, though his last chilling sentence hung heavy in their minds, "Should your armies decide to stay through the coming days, you'll be rewarded with that knowledge that you seek. For now, I have a job to do."

Najenda pressed her lips together in thought, would she have found out more if the Lieutenants weren't there? Possibly, he seemed like he was trying to tell her something... What though she couldn't tell, "Esdese, cease your obsession with the Grand Inquisitor, it spells no good."

"But I know him General!"

"ENOUGH! You _will_ follow my orders _Lieutenant_! Until I retract them, you are to stay within range of my call. I need a clear viewpoint of the situation with the Grand Inquisitor. Before then, you're to avoid seeking him out." She spoke sternly, watching as the Lieutenant's face seemed to tighten, honestly, she hated pulling rank, though at times, it would seem to be the easiest way to convey what she wanted.

Esdese gave a small glare to her superior, "I understand _General_, merely call and I will respond."

Turning her head to where she saw Bulat standing she gave a tired sigh, "Are you under orders from General Liver to follow the Grand Inquisitor?"

"No General, I merely want to test my strength against the Shadow Arm of the Emperor." He responded stiffly.

"Then cease such actions. The Great General _does_ want for our two sides to see eye to eye. The actions that you two took tonight, they prove to be counter productive to such an end."

Bulat gave a small nod, "With all due respect General Najenda, were you not also following him?"

"No, I was waiting here, trying to clear my head when he walked by, I heard him speaking and became interested, nothing more, nothing less," She responded flatly, looking over to two before giving another short sigh, "Let us return to camp. Staying longer in this chill driven nights will only prove to dull our senses for tomorrow."

* * *

Three days had passed since then, not one of them even seeing the tuft of blonde hair that trailed before his ever calm voice could be heard.

Najenda's worry only increased as she saw a group of incredibly well armoured knights riding into camp, black heavy plate with gold trimming, letting out a sigh she mounted her horse and rode out to meet them, as she approached the group quickly slowed to a stop, the one in front, even though his eyes were not visible, she could feel their cold gaze on her form, "I am Inquisitor Zeltaru of the Honour Guard, why have you ridden to meet us, General?"

"I merely wish to inform you that the Grand Inquisitor has seemingly vanished, we haven't been able to locate him for nearly three days now," She spoke calmly despite the feeling of unease she held around this group, while they only numbered at thirty, their presence felt like they were much more.

"Then your skills of perception clearly lack more than I originally thought... Grand Inquisitor." The man spoke giving a small bow of his head in her direction, snapping her head around she saw the blonde headed leader approach on his large fox.

His hair was seemingly much longer, and pulled back into a ponytail, a long purple line running vertically across each eye, "It is not any fault of their's Inquisitor Zeltaru, I was preparing for full combat capabilities."

The voice came out much colder than she remembered him being, turning her head back to look at the troops in front of her, she noticed them carrying a large box between them, the one known as Zeltaru dropped from his black horse to the ground, its red eyes darting around and taking in their surroundings, "Ah, so you have awoken once more Grand Inquisitor?"

"Correct... I trust you had no issues along your path?"

"Nothing the horses were unable to handle. A meagre band of bandits. We are rested and ready to fight once more. To stand by your side as we descend upon those that stand against peace, an honour that knows no height. Glory to the Grand Inquisitor." Zeltaru spoke zealously his chest pushing out as he stood proud.

"Glory unto Death. We move in an hour, we are to act as the vanguard for the Imperial Military's invasion. We will be thick with targets on our form. Glory shall be earned today Inquisitors. Now come, we must prepare." Waving his hand over his shoulder for them to follow, Zeltaru quickly mounted his horse again, following after the blonde with his helmet covered brothers and sisters.

"Ah, Grand Inquisitor!"

Everyone stopped moving as the Emperor's voice carried through the night air, the blonde turning around to face him, "Your Excellency." Naruto spoke calmly and giving a bow, despite being upon his mount.

"I see that you summoned the 'Dead Legion', is such a measure needed?" There was a hint of worry in his voice, though Najenda was more confused as to why he referred to the Honour Guard as the 'Dead Legion'.

"With all due respect your Excellency, I formally changed their name to the 'Honour Guard'. The 'Dead Legion' has been deleted from our records now. Though, as to if it was a necessary course of action, I feel as though we have already lost more than enough men in this campaign. Summoning the 'Honour Guard' is the best way to reduce further loss." The blonde spoke bringing his head up and showing off his face to the Emperor.

A small grimace on the robbed man's face as he adjusted his crown, "I can see that you have already prepared for this. Though, I ask, do you require the assistance of the Imperial Military?"

"The more that are fighting alongside us, the more difficult this battle will become, that is why I would ask that you allow us to move by ourselves. We will crush whatever defence that they have put in place, whatever army that they have amassed, will be turned to ours before vanishing into a holy flame. This will become our sweet massacre, those that attempt to aid us, will only manage to slow our advance." Naruto spoke sternly while the Emperor merely nodded in response, before giving a small sigh.

"If that is what you wish. I shall leave this in your hands Grand Inquisitor. I do hope you manage to retain yourself."

A small laugh left Naruto's mouth, "It is simple to retain yourself when thrusted into madness. You must simply embrace it, letting the madness flow around you, flow through you, trying to force yourself to remain sane will only deal you your own defeat. Though, there are many other ways to deal with it, that is one of the most simple."

"Oh, and another?"

"To cut yourself off from the world completely your Excellency, as I am merely a tool at your disposal, I find this method the easiest and most successful. As long as I remember my place in this world, such a method is not beyond my reach. Is there anything else you wished to speak about your Excellency?" Naruto asked with a flat tone, showing neither irritation nor curiosity at the repeated questions.

The Emperor gave a small frown as he shook his head, "No, I believe I have had my fill for the moment. Though, I do not see you as a tool Grand Inquisitor. I want you to remember that you're a human as well."

Naruto paused a little a strange emotion running through his chest, "I thank you for the sentiment your Excellency. Though it confuses me, may we extend this conversation at another time?"

"I believe that would be best Grand Inquisitor, now do what only you can."

"Yes your Excellency! Glory for the Emperor!" Naruto roared, rushing off to lead the Honour Guard away.

With the sun slowly setting in front of him, it truly felt like a memorable sight, Najenda slowly moved over to the Emperor, confusion on her face, "My Lord... Why did you address them as the 'Dead Legion'?"

"If you can bare to watch, then the coming battle will show you why. I can not answer that question myself, as I feel it is not my place. While you will not be joining the battle, he has not said anything about the Imperial Military being unable to watch. Though, I feel as though you should take up a position now, while the light is still well, they will only attack when there are a few minutes of light left. It will instil the most amount of fear into the enemy." The Emperor responded with a frown on his face.

"Does something trouble you my Lord?" The young General questioned, feeling it was the right thing to do.

The crown on his head shifted forward a little as his head moved in the same direction, "I just feel as though the Grand Inquisitor places too much pressure on himself. Such a thing is not good for someone so young."

"I think he knows this my Lord. Though, he feels that it is needed to strengthen relations between the people and the Inquisition, we can not trust that which we do not understand. Though, I spoke briefly with him, I believe he is just like any other man, he is scared, though he hides that by freezing his exterior and schooling his face," Najenda kept her face trained and narrow as she spoke, "Though I may have observed him wrong."

"I do not believe so General Najenda... At least I hope not."

* * *

The sun was in its final stages of setting as the Honour Guard marched forward towards the enemy troops, between them was a large steel box, the Grand Inquisitor was no where in sight.

Everyone's eyes loomed over the clearing as the enemy force stood in mass ready to charge at a given command. Standing at the front, was what Najenda figured to be the same Inquisitor from earlier.

He slowly raised his hand up and clutched the edge of his helm, "The Emperor watches over our battle today, while the Grand Inquisitor endures our madness, let us not disappoint them. Inquisitors! RELEASE OUR CURSE!"

With a quick movement of his hand, the leader ripped his helmet off and into the air, a sickening grin shown across his greying skin, while his pale white hair flickered in the wind, "Come forth, Cadaverous! Spread our will wide!"

The black armour that wrapped up their torso's melted into a elongated scythe that they all spun around, a thin cord stretching back from each of them back towards the giant box they stood around. The other Inquisitors following the first one's pace.

Najenda bit back a gasp at their appearance, "Those are..."

"Dead men, dead men and woman that have yet to leave this world. The Shingu Cadaverous is like it sounds, making a cadaver out of whatever it touches, those touched by the blade, become mindless monsters that can only think of eating the flesh of those that still live. Spreading the touch of Cadaverous. It is classed as a Shingu, because it is impossible to wield with only one person." The Great General answered sternly as he looked down at the group in front of them.

"That box you see down there, it allows them to keep their minds, while pushing off the flesh eating hunger they receive, I am sure that your parents told you stories of how the restless can sometimes be seen wondering the battlefield in which they fell... This Shingu is the perfect example, and the reason they were once called the 'Dead Legion', unkillable mindless beasts that can only feed... That is what Cadaverous creates."

Najenda bit her lip, watching as they moved forward, dragging the box with them like it weighed nothing, "How does that box keep their minds in place?"

"By transferring the mental effects of Cadaverous to the one inside of it."

At the Great General's words her eyes went wide, "'I do not wish for those that serve with me, to be seen as monsters.' What a way to look at it, I should not have had to be told, a man that will sacrifice his sanity to keep his subordinates sane, is that the type of man you are Naruto?"

Her words were quiet enough that only the Great General heard her, a fact that she was thankful for, she didn't feel like explaining herself to Liver right now, "As I said, he deserves every bit of respect that you would give me... Though, I believe I have seen enough. That scythe is beyond cruel to those that wield it, even more so for those struck by it, the fact that it was mass produced, is something of a travesty," Budo turned his horse away and started to shift from the battlefield, "Those that wish to continue watching so, may."

"General Najenda, may we stay. I have not seen the Grand Inquisitor enter the field yet... I want to see what has caused him to change, was it a new power? Did he gain such strength that he no longer holds any warmth in his heart for those around him? I am interested." Esdese spoke formally to her superior, knowing that she was already on thin ice.

Najenda narrowed her eyes on the scene in front of her, watching, waiting for the coming attack, could she possibly let her subordinate know that the man she was looking for, was forcing insanity on himself for the sake of those around him, when, according to her, he had cut himself off from the surrounding world? Did she have the heart to break her hopes like that? "We can stay..." She spoke softly, regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth.

Zeltaru rose his scythe high, those around him following suit, "Let none be spared, the Grand Inquisitor warned them of what was coming, should they chose to ignore his curtsey, they deserve their fate."

With his ashen chest now exposed the corpse of a man ran forward, his brothers and sisters, following in his steps, dragging the box along with them as they clashed with the first group, spears and shoddily made swords piercing their bodies, but not deterring their movements, heaving the massive scythe around, he watched it phase through those around him, returning the damage that had been dealt to himself and quickly healing his body as he inflicted the curse of Cadaverous.

"They are unable to see the error in their ways, expose their true nature Inquisitors!"

"Hai! For the Emperor, for the Grand Inquisitor! Leave no savage sane!"

Zeltaru watched as those he hit fell still, after a few moments snarling was easily heard as they spun, teeth bared and drool running from their mouths as hollow eyes looked for food, "Feel the might of the Honour Guard and Cadaverous, the mass produced army making Shingu!" The ghoulish man roared zealously as he swung again, infecting more.

From above, it was like a wave, Najenda almost lost her lunch at watching one of the Honour guard fighting without a head, her arms still swinging as a top that was loose at the start, now clung to her dead figure, seemingly not bothered by the loss of her head, 'This is the power of the Dead Legion? Unkillable creatures that turn you against your fellow men and women.' "This is barbaric."

"I find it... Different, but interesting. You said that the Honour Guard are Shingu users, which means that there is a Teigu that this is based off of? If so, I would like to see the Teigu in action," Esdese muttered while her eyes strained to see through the encroaching darkness, "I would have thought that the Grand Inquisitor would have appeared by now though..."

Najenda paid little mind to Esdese as she watched the headless one, slowly pick up that which was needed for a human, and place it back into position, snapping it into place these large stitch like constructs quickly attached it without a second thought.

The fight was as good as over, she watched as the tribesmen tried to defeat the now ghoul-like men and women that ran at them. To strike down those that you care about, that had to be the hardest thing possible, "This is over, the Inquisition has won... Do you need to continue watching Esdese?"

"I want to stay until I see the Grand Inquisitor make his move."

Gritting her teeth, Najenda stayed her voice, it was not much longer before the enemy forces fell completely, she watched as slowly the Honour Guard moved back to stand around the box, removing spears and swords from their bodies as stitches quickly sewed them back together, they each put their hands out to the side, their large scythes vanishing as the bodies of those that they infected fell to the ground dead, the metal from the scythes, quickly rebuilding their chest piece of armour as the colour returned to their skin and hair.

It was no more than a handful of seconds later that they placed their helmets on their heads, signalling that they had finished fighting. Once the final helm was in place, the front door of the box opened, and out crawled a cut up and shaking Naruto, his eyes lifeless as he looked around at the mass of bodies.

"Grand Inquisitor... the enemy force has perished as per your orders... Is there any more that we can do for you?" Zeltaru spoke to the shaking man as he slowly got out of the box completely, his feet landing against the ground before his legs gave out.

Blood was pouring out from a deep wound around his neck, though they watched the cut heal at a rapid pace before their eyes, "Give me some time to recover. I will cleanse this land myself... I just, need a few minutes."

The sound of horses approaching him did little to change his mood, he heard the members of the Honour Guard draw long claymores that looked to weigh almost as much as they did, though he caught the voice that tried to call through the night, "NARUTO!"

"She means no harm," He spoke weakly, "The young Lieutenant, merely wishes to connect with the person I once was... Give her that at least, without hope, without goals, we are nothing more than those ghouls that Cadaverous creates."

Zeltaru stood between Naruto and the coming people, his sword held out in a defensive manner, "Are you sure Grand Inquisitor? In your current state, you are more than open to attack."

The blonde shakily got to his feet, grabbing the man by his shoulder and forcing their eyes to meet, "You doubt my ability to sense the intentions of another?"

"I... I do not, I merely wish you would think of your own safety from time to time my Lord."

"My safety, is fine. Losing a bit of blood hasn't killed me before, it will merely make me weaker for a time, as I said, in a few minutes I will be in fighting condition, possibly before then." The blonde took a few steps back as he closed the lid to the large box, using it as a seat as the markings from his face slowly faded away.

His hair was returning to its normal length as his wounds healed, something he was thankful for, trying to keep long hair like that was more taxing then he found to be worth. At least for him.

He heard the sound of horse hooves stop, no more than a handful of feet from him, the sound of people dismounting followed along with the rush of feet, "Naruto! Why are you so cut up? You didn't fight at all?!"

The blonde heard the bristling of the Honour Guard, thankfully he didn't need to correct her as someone already beat him to it, "Esdese, address the Grand Inquisitor with the respect he deserves!"

"H-hai, General Najenda... Grand Inquisitor. I apologise for speaking to you in such an informal way, but I was worried for your safety after seeing how you emerged from the box." Her head bowed a few inches causing her hair to cover her eyes.

"Spiritual link... A method of using the Shingu Cadaverous, one that was made by the Inquisition some time ago, it makes the users of Cadaverous immortal for a time, at the expense of the body maintaining the link inside the box. I take on their pain, their madness, so that they may fight without any regrets," The blonde stood, feeling a fair bit better already as he wiped at the blood on his throat, showing a healing scar underneath, "There is a ritual that is activated before use, it allows the Grand Inquisitor to divide his cells much faster than normal, in other words, I heal near instantly while under its effects."

"I believe," Najenda started drawing eyes to her, "That such a power would not come without cost."

"Correct," A shallow breath left Naruto as he opened a hatch on the side of the box, showing medical supplies and cleaning utensils, he proceeded to start cleaning himself as he spoke, "The cells in a body can only divide a certain amount of times, I presume that with further advances in medicine, that we may be able to fix that problem, but for now, I greatly reduce my life by activating it."

"Kill tomorrow by living today eh?" Najenda mused, watching as the blonde paused for a moment before giving a single laugh, "I think I am starting to see you in the same light that the Great General does."

"You honour me with such words," The blonde spoke softly, as he turned around and showed that he was done healing on the outside, only a few minor injuries internally, then it was just his stamina that had to recover. Around his neck hung a black cross, with that seemed to be a golden snake coiling around it, "Though my fight is not yet over."

As he turned back around to face the box, Najenda spotted a strange looking mark on his body, calling it a tattoo wouldn't do it justice, it was not something for show, it held a purpose, at least that was the vibe she got from it, "That is my oath mark," He spoke as if he was able to read her mind, he pulled out a new pair of pants along with boots and socks and placed them on top of the box, raising a hand to touch at the mark on his left shoulder, "It is out symbol to show that we serve the Emperor, in response, we are given a unique ability."

She watched as he towelled his feet down and quickly put on his clothing, stretching himself out and giving a small groan as something popped back into place, "Unique ability?" Esdese questioned.

"I am able to sense the intentions of those around me, plus if I concentrate hard enough, partial ability to read their thoughts. In response to that, I serve every command of the Emperor, without question, no matter how barbaric it may seem." The blonde spoke towelling down his chest and donning a form fitting shirt, the leather against his muscles felt comforting and warm.

"And the rest of the Inquisition serve you without question I assume? Meaning that they will serve the Emperor's will without question... Am I close?" Najenda mused getting a nod in response, "Okay, now why are you telling us all of this?"

Reaching into the hatch on the box, Naruto pulled out Holocaust and his sheath, attaching it around his waist before donning his coat and turning to face her, "Simple. Humans fear what they do not understand. I do not want the Imperial Military to fear the Inquisition, after all, we will have to work together in the future. I can not expect you to trust us, if you know nothing about us."

Esdese bit her lower lip, drawing a thin trail of blood, "Y-you shouldn't put yourself in such dangerous positions!" Her fists clenched tight while her eyes refused to open. If he kept doing things like this, someone would probably take advantage of him, leading to his death.

"If I do not put my own life on the line, I can not expect those that serve with me to do the same. The duty of a leader, is to lead by example. If I want my forces to train hard, _I_ must train hard. If I want them to put their duty before their life, _I_ must do the same. Should I ask them to do the impossible, _I_ must be willing to do the same. This is what a leader must do, Lieutenant Esdese. I am sure that General Najenda can share my viewpoint here." Naruto motioned towards the General who gave a nod in agreement._  
_

She lightly crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, "A leader must be hated and loved by those under them. They must look up to the leader in envy for his or her abilities, always striving to be better, while at the same time, they must love their leader, as they stand by them, no matter how tough things start to get. It is true, that without soldiers, there can be no army, but without a leader, the soldiers have nothing to aspire to, nothing to dream to become," A gentle breath left her lips, "This is one of the many reasons why their are ranks in any form of military. And it is one of the many reasons that you were promoted Esdese."

The girl in question widened her eyes, "What do you mean?"

A smile etched onto Najenda's face, "It's simple, your strength, can not be disputed, regardless of the fact that you don't have a Teigu, you're already an incredibly strong member of the Military. Though, you are not shy of showing how you feel towards the situation, it is also because of this that you have not been promoted further. You need to know _when_ you can show how you feel," Her stance changed and her eyes became cold, "If you can not learn to get a handle on your emotions, you will never move further than Lieutenant, despite how strong you may become."

Esdese turned to face Naruto, seeing his emotionless eyes taking in the bodies around him, "The reason couldn't be that simple... Could it?"

"Take the Grand Inquisitor for example, even without a Teigu, he holds a position of equal worth to the Great General at the same age as myself. Yes, I saw him get emotional over the loss of one of his own, and while his choice to bring the Honour Guard into this campaign could be due to his emotional choice. I still feel that, while he may have been emotional, his head remained clear enough to make the right choice. A quality that is hard to find." Najenda reasoned, watching as Zeltaru seemed confused as to whether she was trying to insult the ghoul's master or whether it was a compliment.

A slight exhale left the frame of Naruto as he made sure his leather straps were done up properly, in order to hold his joins in place during his fast movements, "Your General is correct. Two years ago I was chosen to become the next Grand Inquisitor. I was not incredibly strong, at that time, anyone from the Honour Guard would have been able to best me, in a straight up fight that is. If I was given more than a handful of minutes to prepare the battlefield to my liking, they hardly stood a chance."

"I can vouch for this," Came an even tone from Zeltaru," The Grand Inquisitor was a weak frontal fighter when we first met, now though, I do not doubt that he would be able to go blow for blow with half of the Honour Guard at once. A feat that even the previous Grand Inquisitor would be hard-pressed to achieve. Though, his planing and use of the environment, were often more than enough to turn the tide of a battle that looked to be out of his favour."

Giving a small grunt that thoroughly freaked out Najenda, having seen the man turn into a ghoulish creature earlier, had made her somewhat edgy around him, not to mention he had this aura around him, one that screamed for her to be careful, "Physical strength can be forced into a body, though mental strength, that is something that is even harder to achieve. That is what made the choice for the Grand Inquisitor so easy."

"What Inquisitor Zeltaru is trying to say is, 'Anyone can become strong enough to be a General, but not everyone will be able to have the strength of mind to become one.'" Naruto gave a small sigh as he stretched himself out, everything in place and his body nearly ready to move again, "We should talk more at some other time. For now, I feel well enough to start moving. We should start with making sure that the village is clear of life. Leave it standing though Inquisitors, it could prove to be advantageous to us at some point further down the line. Or a place for a new colony of the Empire to sprout its head."

Seeing the somewhat hurt expression on the Lieutenant's face caused Naruto to growl at himself internally, letting himself be affected by such a thing, "I am not telling you to leave. But what we will be doing, may not be the most pleasant."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

The campaign lasted a while longer, four weeks after that day to quell any and all resistance in the area, it was a task that Esdese found strangely relaxing. Though, after they were done, the Inquisition vanished overnight. Apparently the Emperor and the Generals had seen them off, though she still felt, somewhat left out.

Was she not important enough to know when they were leaving? Or was there something else behind that?

6 months had passed since they had finished quelling the South. Leading troops into a few small skirmishes, while Najenda watched over her shoulder, Esdese was able to reach a promotion, well, two. After praise was sung from her tactical mindset that she had started to employ after her conversation with Naruto and Zeltaru, she reached the rank of Commandant.

Still a while off of General, but with tensions rising in the west and east. There were quiet the number of chances for her to prove her worth and skills to the Empire.

Crossing her legs over she flipped a page of the book she was looking through on her balcony in an apartment in the Capital. She had heard whispers that Generals were given rooms in the palace, it just gave her another reason to strive for that position, having to pay rent was starting to grit against her.

The mid-afternoon sun was bearing down on fair pristine skin, something that earned her many compliments as she walked through the streets. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned another page, "The General really needs to find a better way to express her ideas..." She mused, barely hearing the door click shut in the next room.

Shifting a hand to rest under the table, she clutched at the knife she had placed there earlier in the day, "Mind if I join you Esdese?"

The pale skinned teen gave a relieved sigh, "I do not mind at all Najenda... It is okay for me to address you informally now right?"

"In a private setting, yes." The General responded taking a seat across from the now Commandant, her brow rising slightly at the book in her hands, "One of my old works?"

"Hai. While your writing is incredibly boring, there is a great deal of information stored in your words," Esdese responded placing the knife onto the table with a sheepish laugh, "I thought you might have been an assassin." She responded seeing the confused look that her General sent.

"You think my writing is boring?" Najenda's remark got a small giggle from the Commandant, causing the General to sigh in response, "So, still studying?"

"I'm not naturally tactical like yourself and Naruto, so I need to spend a bit of time drumming in different situations into my head and coming up with solutions in practice," Pulling out a marker she placed it inside the book and carefully closed it, "I think I have come to respect you both even more than before. You both make it seem so natural. Like it is as normal as breathing to you."

The silver-haired teen shifted in her seat, "Speaking of the Grand Inquisitor, I heard a whisper that he may be approaching the capital, he has a handful of tasks that he needed to complete. Apparently he was looking for new recruits for the Inquisition, along with testing his compatibility with the legendary Teigu."

"Legendary Teigu?" The blue-eyed woman questioned, her head tilting to the side, "I haven't heard of it before."

"Not unexpected, there are a handful of them. But three stand out the most. One stays belongs to the Great General himself, Adramelech a pair of gauntlets that give him the ability to manipulate and create lightning. The second two have not been able to find a user yet, though the Grand Inquisitor has his eyes on one of them. The Twins, no one is really sure what it does, all of the information was lost on it. The final one though, is Demon's Extract the Teigu of insanity... well I don't know what else it does, but everyone that has tried to become compatible with this Teigu was driven to insanity. Though, I am still curious as to why the Grand Inquisitor didn't give it a try, apparently the Great General thinks he would be a perfect fit for it." Najenda mused before shrugging it away.

"Wait!" Esdese yelled, drawing her General from thought, "Did you say Naruto was coming?"

"Yes?" Though to say she was shocked when Esdese jumped up and ran into her apartment looking for clothing, would be a lie, she had half expected this reaction, though, not telling her would leave her with a gloomy Commandant, something she really wasn't looking forward to.

"Whatever will I wear? Has he gotten used to seeing me in my Military outfit yet? I did try to make it a little more revealing, but... Well, maybe if I got longer boots and opened up the top a little more..." The young teen mused as she tossed the outfit onto her bed, quickly pulling out a very formal looking dress before discarding it, "No, I doubt he is here to propose."

Inwardly Najenda was gawking at what came from her subordinate's mouth, though, she really shouldn't be _that_ surprised by Esdese's actions any more. The reason this all started, was because of an event that happened in their last few days of the southern campaign.

Esdese was walking out by herself, and seemingly got 'lost', which lead to her being surrounded by a group of southern tribesmen. With her weapons stripped from her grasp and clothes coming next, she struggled under their hold.

Somehow, and Najenda was still not sure about this part, but Naruto, the Grand Inquisitor, found her and rescued her. Now of course, Esdese was a little too proud to tell her about this, so it was only because of the blonde that she found out, in order to keep an eye over her in case the event had an effect on her.

Well, it certainly held an effect, just probably not in the way he assumed.

Leaning back into her chair, Najenda let a small smile spread over her face, 'Well Naruto, you did say you wanted your men to be able to find comfort in the loving embrace of a woman... Well, I guess it is time for you to lead by example.'

"And what example would that be, General Najenda?"

"I'm just imagining things now... That definitely wasn't the Grand Inquisitor listening in on my thoughts." She mused aloud, though softly enough that Esdese didn't pick up on it.

She heard the soft sound of someone landing next to her, turning around she saw someone standing there in a pristine black coat, with a fine golden trim around the edges, "It merely happened through passing."

"You should probably leave before Esdese comes back... She seems to have developed a 'tiny' crush on you... Just thought I would give you a heads up." Turning her head to the side, she watched as the teen made to move to the edge of the balcony.

He slowly lifted his hand into the air and gave a small wave, "Tell her I'm sorry it's a bit late, and I couldn't stick around to watch her open it. I am on a tight schedule today."

"Will do. You take care now."

"The same to you, General, and may the Emperor watch over us both." The blonde jumped away into the city, running along the rooftops with speed and grace that were above that of a normal human. Only reaffirming what Great General Budo spoke of the first time she had heard of him personally.

As she watched him become swallowed up by the distance, Esdese walked back out, her brows knit into a frown, "Najenda, what's that on the table?"

The violet eyed girl slowly turned her head to see that a large wooden case was now sitting in the middle of the table, "So that's what he meant... Naruto said that he is sorry it is late, and that he couldn't stick around to see you open it. I guess that is what he was talking about in the end. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Naruto was here?!"

"Yep, you just missed him, he looked pretty busy though, and said that today was a bad day, you might be better off trying to meet up with him tomorrow. I'll let him know you're looking for him if I see him again?" The General mused, watching as her Commandant nodded vigorously, "Well, are you going to open it or not?"

The blue-haired girl slowly walked up to the case, gently unclasping the buckles and pushing the top up, letting out a gasp at what lay inside, Najenda took a peak, which resulted in a whistle, there was a note though, with Esdese picked up, reading it aloud so Najenda wouldn't bother her about it later anyway.

"Lieutenant Esdese... Or should I say Commandant Esdese.

Even out here I heard of your promotion, Inquisitor Zeltaru is glad that you took his words to heart. I heard that it is often customary to give gifts during a time of promotion, plus, I held some spare time in my hands.

I saw you spar against others a few time during the campaign, though what grasped my attention most, was that fact that you are using the wrong weapon for your style of combat. Whether this is because of lack of knowledge, or merely the Military equipping you poorly I do not know.

So to rectify this, I crafted you a rapier, using the finest metals that the Empire has to offer. Beyond the worth of that short sword that you were using when I last saw you, and more than twice as durable. It is lightweight and flexible, as you know, a blade should be a reflect of their owner, and that is the impression that you give, durable, strong, lightweight and flexible, all good qualities for a swords-woman.

I shall be in the capital for a little over a week as I discuss some issues with the Emperor and Great General Budo, maybe if we both of time, we should meet up to see how much stronger you have become?

Grand Inquisitor Naruto."

She lightly folded the note, placing it gently back inside the wooden case as she slowly lifted the blade and scabbard, drawing the blade and marvelling at how easily it came out, she could feel the resistance was minimal, possibly just enough to keep it from falling out if she were to hold it upside down. Giving it a small swing, she felt how easily it moved through the air, gently she placed it back into the scabbard and placed the blade back into the case, placing it gently down in her room.

Returning a few seconds later to sit calmly across from Najenda, her lips pressed into a thin line, "It would appear that we are further into our relationship than I originally thought. For a gift like that, I do not know how to respond."

Najenda held a hand up in confusion, "Didn't he say that it was given because of your promotion?"

"Yes, but that was probably just an excuse. He doesn't want to come on too strong in fear that he might scare me away. I understand how his type works. Now, how to respond, his gift is both practical and heartfelt... Najenda, I think I may need your help with this." The young Commandant mused.

The silver-haired woman gave a small groan, 'And somehow I still get dragged into this mess. Well, I guess I will just have to take him with me.' Crossing her legs and resting her arm on the table to prop up her head Najenda let out a small tried sigh, "The Emperor is throwing a ball of sorts, as a celebration for our victory in the South. I guess I could express how it would be an experience to see the Inquisition outside of combat, conversing with the rest of us."

"How does this help me?" Esdese questioned, a small frown on her face, "I still have no idea what to present to him as a gift."

"The ball, it is customary to come with a partner. I have heard that the best gift, is sometimes just the presence of another that understands the situation. Though, even still, you would be able to find out more about him during the night," Another sigh left the silver-haired teen's lips, she really needed to come up with a habit to stop that, "Though, I can only make it so that it is strongly recommended that he attends, it is possibly that he will disagree and need to be convinced by the Emperor, but other than that, it would be up to you to make sure that you go as his partner."

"That could be difficult," Mused Esdese, her lips pressed into a pout as she bit the inside of her cheek, "This could be more difficult than I had thought, this will truly be a gratifying victory!"

'Trying to date someone isn't a battle Esdese... Maybe you will learn this tactful dance this time.' Najenda mused watching as Esdese seemed to start out a plan, drawing many squiggly lines that led to crude depictions of what could possibly happen, 'Well if you think my words are boring, at least I can drawn Commandant.'

* * *

Naruto's lips were pressed into a thin line. The halls around him were cold, yet that did not stop him from taking a step back with a flaming hand, shaking it lightly to put out the fire, "Maybe I was wrong in thinking that I needed to become more in tune with fire to wield this Teigu... Fire, a representation of fire and not a literal meaning, 'quell my raging emotion'? Possibly... Could The Twins be a Teigu that responds to emotion, and not the mere thought of being suppressed by a stronger strength?"

A short laugh left his cracked lips, "Well, that is an entertaining thought. If that is correct, you've had people fooled for nearly 1000 years now... What do you mean by showing me fire?" He spoke calmly hovering his hand over the strange looking necklace. Two children could be seen hugging each other in a metal form, preserved for the rest of time.

Furrowing his brows he tried to open his mind further, resulting in feeling the intentions of everyone in the palace, "I find it strange, that I can spend a second with someone, and instantly know what they want from their current predicament, yet, I have spent probably months in this room, trying to garner your attention, and figure out what it is that you want from me."

"Perhaps I should banish my previous thoughts on you, and try to approach the current encounter from a different light," Placing his hand forward, he lightly grabbed the chain, feeling a chill run through his hand, "Ah, when I try to best you with strength you burn me, but when I try to connect on an emotional level, you attempt to freeze me... I think I understand you a little more. Though I have enjoyed this greatly, I believe that we should continue this at another time. I must see to his Excellency and inform him of what I have discovered." The blonde lightly put the necklace back.

Turning on his feet and leaving the Teigu filled room, no others interested him, and he felt drawn to The Twins anyway, so he didn't even bother looking at what was left over from the civil war. As he left the room, he could have sworn he heard a childish giggle, turning back he looked at the stand where he had left The Twins, it gave a small glow before dying out, he closed the door behind him and let out a small breath.

Thinking further on the situation as he strode through the halls, his body acting on auto pilot as he responded to the movements of respect from the soldiers he passed, and the small waves of nobles. The large halls seemed to sing his coming as each step of his bounced off the heavy walls and assaulted his ears, was it strange that even though he seemed to grow up on a battlefield, he still found the quiet more enjoyable?

He gently pushed open the large doors, showing his face to the Emperor, who seemed quite pleased to see him, as he approached the steps to the throne he knelt down and bowed his head, "Your Excellency."

"You may rise Grand Inquisitor." The Emperor spoke calmly, watching as the blonde slowly stood, drawing his tattered hood back and showing his golden-blonde hair, from under the cloak, one could make out the outline of his Inquisitor garb, "It was quite strange to hear from you so soon."

"I would not bother you with something, did I not think it to be of importance your Excellency. The current situation is of such. It would appear that members of the Military have found the means to access Alpha Fortress, either that or a member of the public has found such means, it has resulted in a large sum of rare minerals that we use to craft our equipment, going missing... The guardians of Alpha Fortress have been drilled into the ground for letting such a thing pass by them, though I fear that the Inquisition may be brought into the light before it is time." Naruto spoke evenly, despite his displeasure at the situation.

The Emperor gave a small hum in thought, "How much was taken from your stores?"

"100 tons. Meaning it was not a small operation, though, I feel this may have come about during my absence because of the campaign. I searched the black-market, finding suitable leads that have allowed me to track down the buyers, though they were mostly forgers looking for good metal."

"This is a difficult matter, though what is more pressing, the lack of materials, or the fear that someone was able to steal from under your nose?" The Emperor mused, it almost seemed like he was not entirely bothered by the situation, well, in truth the metal could just be gathered again, so that was not of too much concern.

Naruto continued to look forward, not displaying any emotion on his face as he seemingly thought over the situation, "I believe, that what bothers me the most, is how someone was able to slip through our defences, I could not understand it being a large group, as surely my Templars are not dulled to the point where they wouldn't notice such a large amount missing. Which makes me think, that it could have been a small group, that took such a sum over a duration of time."

"Well, I did hear of a rather large building project taking place in the slums, apparently they were able to come into a great wealth of money, thus leading to the construction of new orphanages. It is merely a thought that you may want to look into further, though, I have little idea as to how you would go about your investigation, though I do ask that you try not to make a large deal of it." The Emperor brought a long pipe up to his mouth and carefully lit it, blowing out a plume of smoke as he watched for a reaction from the blonde.

"This will be dealt with quietly, though, I believe I am making progress with The Twins, in such a manner, I do not bring only troubling news." The blonde had, what seemed like a hint of pride in his voice at that.

There was a hearty chuckle from the throne, "That _is_ good news, do you have a plan in place for when you believe you will be able to use it?"

"I believe, by the end of the year, if I was to be optimistic about it. Though there are still a great deal of things I do not understan-"

He was cut off as the door opened behind him, he rose a brow thinking that the guards would have stopped whoever it was from interrupting them, extending his mind out he gave a small sigh, "Greetings General Najenda."

"Oh, Grand Inquisitor, I didn't know you would be here?"

"Really General, I would have thought that the guards by the door would have informed you of such. Though, if I was to assume by their current state of mind, you gave a threat of sorts to be permitted into here at the given time. We should be thankful that the meeting was no longer in the classified setting it was moments prior. Having to kill a General over simply being in the wrong place, at the wrong time, would be a great deal of effort." Naruto mused, without even turning to face the woman as she strode up to stand beside him.

"That would be unfortunate." Surely he was joking right? Looking up at the Emperor, she saw a small amount of irritation in his eyes, did she really come at a bad time? "I was just wondering how the Inquisition was going with its public relations?"

The Emperor seemed to stiffen slightly, while Naruto gave her a blank look, "I presume that you're not talking about what the Emperor assumes you to be. Otherwise, there would be quite a question asked to what I should do with your body."

"I was talking about the upcoming Ball that is to be held in celebration for the completed campaign in the South. It occurred to me, that, the Grand Inquisitor didn't seem to be on the list of those that would be appearing. I was wondering why not, seeing as you wanted to change how the Imperial Military saw the Inquisition, would not such an event allow for us to see you and yours in a different light?" She questioned, watching the the Emperor widened his eyes,

"An excellent idea General Najenda. I had originally passed off the thought, thinking that the Grand Inquisitor would see no means to attending, though when proposed as such, it would allow for a chance to better the relations between the Military and the Inquisition. Such a thing that should not be avoided if we want to coexist with one another," A plume of smoke left his mouth before he nodded in agreement, "Yes, Grand Inquisitor, you should be present for such an event. It will be nice to see you outside of situations such as those that have arisen."

Naruto bowed his head lightly, "As you wish your Excellency. When is the mentioned event happening?"

"Oh, well, a month from today, I plan of having a grand feast beforehand, that way we can dance off what we eat no?"

"An excellent idea your Majesty, it would not do well for the Generals to gain unneeded weight." Najenda held a smirk on her face, watching as the blonde seemed to be wedged into position now, 'If I have to deal with her when you're around, I am going to make sure you do as well.'

Naruto turned to her with a risen brow, and for a moment she had forgotten that he was able to read thoughts if he concentrated hard enough, "Is there anything more about the event that I should be aware of?"

"Oh, well, it is sort of unspoken tradition that you do not attend by yourself. Meaning you must bring someone to dance with Grand Inquisitor," The Emperor mused, "Why not the lovely General here? You two seem to know one another?"

Najenda raised her hands in defence as she rapidly shook her head, "While it would be an honour to appear with the Grand Inquisitor, I have already found a partner to attend with, it would not to well for a General to change her decision after it has been made."

"That is true, but I have no worries that the Grand Inquisitor will be unable to find a partner, he is respectful, and quite handsome, he reminds me a little of myself when I was younger actually." The Emperor narrowed his eyes on Naruto and chuckled a little, "For a moment there I may have been a little worried, I could almost picture you as my own, Grand Inquisitor!"

"Such words honour me your Excellency," He gave a bow of his head before raising and meeting the blue-eyes of the Emperor, "I shall find a suitable partner for this 'ball' your Excellency, though, I must be leaving, I have that matter to look into."

"Ah, I understand. Will you be staying at Alpha then?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Grand Inquisitor, Commandant Esdese thanks you, and was wondering if she would be able to meet with you at some point?" Najenda spoke calmly watching the blonde maul the thought over for a few moments.

"I shall do my best to find time. To adhere to such a request."

Was all the blonde spoke as he turned and left the room, the door closing shut behind him, Najenda and the Emperor waited a few moments before one broke the silence that hung heavy in the air around them, "Next time Najenda, I would prefer if I was spoken to in advance before you try to play a game like that."

"That was originally my plan, though when I found out that the Grand Inquisitor was here with you, I couldn't let such an opportunity pass by." She replied, still somewhat wondering why the Emperor played along.

"You don't have a partner yet do you Najenda?"

"I.. uh..."

A chuckle left the rulers throat, "Ah, so one of your friends is interested in the Grand Inquisitor, and you decided to use this ball as a chance to get them closer. Such a ploy, good work. Though getting the Grand Inquisitor's attention will be difficult."

"I believe, that this person holds his attention, at least a little. After all, he heard of her promotion, wherever he was stationed, not to mention, he prepared something as a gift."

"Oh?" He rose a brow in question, "Would that be your young Commandant?"

"As sharp as ever your Majesty, she seems to be quite taken by him. So much so, that I believe she has already torn apart more than a few stores in search of the 'perfect' combat attire for this ball."

"You said 'combat attire' correct?"

"Yes your Majesty... Esdese believes that love and war are the same thing. I should probably correct that manner of thinking before this gets out of hand now that I think about it," She rose a finger to her lips before giving a happy giggle, "Or maybe not, it could be interesting to watch."

"As long as you understand that you're playing a dangerous game here Najenda."

"That is what would make it so interesting isn't it?"

* * *

**Expansion.**

**Cadaverous:** The Shingu that is based from the Teigu blade Yatsufusa, which holds the ability to reanimate and control corpses. Cadaverous on the other hand, merely creates creatures that lust for flesh, often called 'Ghouls' by those in the Inquisition. The combat strength of a Ghoul is incredibly limited, and the easiest method to be rid of them, is to purge the bodies with fire. It was mass produced by the former Emperor after the Inquisition found a way to turn the 'mindless' wielder back into a soldier.

It is used by each member of the Honour Guard, formerly called the 'Dead Legion', when it is in, what has been dubbed the 'armour' mode, it offers great protection against non-Teigu weapons, along with giving them Honour Guard a human appearance.

The Scythe form, allows the spreading of Cadaverous' ability, turning those it cleaves through into Ghouls. Along with transferring the injuries from the wielder onto those that it hits, Cadaverous itself does no damage, hence why the Honour Guard also carry claymores on their back.

**Views on Leadership:** This was to show that there was a lot more to being a General than Esdese had originally thought, it is also a way to show that she needed to mature a little before becoming what she is in the canon.

**Esdese:** She seems much more childish here, and that is for a reason. She is 14 going on 15. Meaning, she is still a child, and love is a major section of her life right now. Though she has set her sights on someone that may prove, difficult.

**Najenda:** She will be acting as a role model of sorts for Esdese, in terms of military career anyway. The Silverette is passionate, but also rather level headed and respected among her peers for the most part.

**Legendary Teigu: **There isn't a classification as such for them on the wiki from what I can find, but these three Teigu, are incredibly hard to find a wielder for, therefore making them 'legendary' in a sense, seeing as no one really knows what they do. (Yes I know that the Minister seems to know what the Demon's Extract can do in the anime, am not sure about the manga yet, as I have heard nothing but bad things when the two are compared, thus I want to finish the anime before ruining it by reading the manga. But in this story, The Twins and Demon's Extract, have never had someone able to use them. While the Great General's is powerful enough to have him classed as a god by his own men.) In a sense, they will play a large roll in the series, and you already know where they are all going.

**The Twins****:** This is an original Teigu that has been made for Naruto. While you do not know much about it yet, I can honestly say, that I think it is going to be quiet awesome when it comes into play. Originally, I was planning on making a Teigu, somewhat like Demon's Extract only to have it being Kurama instead, though I put this plan away, making Kurama the fox that he raised since birth.

**The Ritual:** Yes, this is based on the Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu (Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique) That Tsunade uses in Naruto. It was the only way to really bring down the power of the Honour Guard fairly, as to be honest, they are strong as hell, well, you saw.

**Fighting:** There will not be many more large scaled battles, meaning that confrontations will be smaller and more detailed rather than the glazing that has happened so far. I have not forgotten that fact that this is a world that focuses on 'assassination' (See hardcore fighting), but against the tribesmen from the south, I could not picture writing someone that would have the experience and skills needed for Naruto or any of the Generals to focus solely on them.

**Naruto:** So far, we have seen that the Grand Inquisitor, while incredibly cold, still holds a side that cares about others. This being shown in, warning the tribesmen of when they would be attacked, so that they could move civilians from the area, and taking the time out to speak to Najenda and Esdese when he was healing, he could have easily had the Honour Guard hold them off, like the Inquisitors had planned on doing. It is also shown, that he is trying to act like a normal person, in the 'gift' he gave Esdese, also, yes, that is the rapier she uses in canon. Though she will not be using it heavily until she has a grasp on a style that really fits with it.

He sees that Inquisition as family, meaning that he still holds joyful emotions, no matter how deeply buried they may seem to be at first glance. We also learnt, that Naruto was not always as strong as he appeared to be, but something happened around two years ago that changed that, and is why he was put forward for his position as Grand Inquisitor.

**The Inquisition:** Now, the difference between them and the Imperial Military, like I said in the last chapter, is merely the order in where their loyalties lay. The Inquisition, is sworn to obey the Emperor without question by the oath on the Grand Inquisitor. While the Imperial Military, acts for the betterment of the Empire.

Naruto and Great General Budo, are in the process of trying to get the two sides to work together, though, it is not going as smoothly as they had once hoped. While things look good on the outside, deeper in there is still trust issues from both sides. For Example, Zeltaru not trusting Najenda and Esdese to get close to Naruto while he was weakened from the Spiritual link.

The age of the Inquisition, is around 700 years, meaning that they appeared 300 years after the creation of the Empire. More history will be coming in on them soon, but they have bases scattered throughout the land, and live in smaller groups, making it hard for their numbers to be accurately gauged by anyone other than the Grand Inquisitor.

**The missing Metal:** Will lead into a goal of Naruto's while he is at the Capital. It was really the best way to introduce this character... You'll understand once it happens.

**The Ball:** It is pretty much going to be a glorified celebratory feast for the successful campaign in the south, along with a chance for Naruto to interact with others, in a rather awkward way.

**PA: So that's all for the moment, I will have another chapter out, when I get around to it. I mostly write what I have inspiration for, but I am kinda all out of good fics to read, so I guess I will just need to start reading manga and playing video games instead to get ideas. Although I am sure that a fair few of you have already realised that. **

**Until next time!**


	3. Kill the Moves

**PA: This chapter, was more about introducing someone. As you can see, there are going to be changed to the canon time off of just this chapter alone. A lot actually gets revealed this chapter, so I hope you're paying attention.**

**Now onto the reviews.**

**LordGhostStriker:** That is a tough question to answer... You will see why in this chapter, but I would have to say, he is not 'against' it, but he certainly doesn't like the way most treat 'slaves'.

**Emperor Lelouch Lamperouge:** When I said that this story would end, I meant 'Forming a Foundation' would end. The effects of this story _would_ carry over into a sequel though, one that happens during the canon timeline.

**Exanime Draco: **First up, I read The Chained Fox, was positive I put a review on it at some point, apparently I was wrong... So yeah. It is great, and you need to work on it again, it is one of my favourite stories for that crossover. If you chuck me an inbox we can bounce ideas off of one another if you want. I would be more than happy to give you some things to think on. Though doing so here would make for a really, really long AN. I really do like your style of writing though, and once I watch/read Claymore, I shall check out your other story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Look at them scurry around Kurama, they know not the forces that move to keep them safe, yet they would gladly spit in our face by wallowing in self pity and guilt for actions they chose not to take." Naruto spoke softly to the small fox in his arms, looking around at the low streets that blanketed the area, some buildings, barely maintained.

While others looked like they were uninhabitable. The small fox squirmed around in his arms, looking up at him with an inquisitive gaze, shifting his hands around, Naruto pulled his hood down a little further, hiding his face from those around him. A tattered brown cloak over his black uniform.

"I guess you are right, they are only capable of understanding what they know. Though, having them panic, from a misunderstanding would be just as bad as ignorance, don't you think?" The small fox gave a huff at the question, before curing its tails around its body looking like it was attempting to sleep.

"OI!"

Naruto looked up, watching as a blonde haired girl was tossed out of a store, his lips pressing into a frown. It seemed as though something caught Kurama's attention as he lifted his head up, sniffing at the air a few times before running off in her direction.

"Look, I'm good for it, I'll be getting a massive pay out tomorrow!"

"I don't care Leone, get your mits out of my shop _until_ you have the money to pay for it!" The keeper shouted back before slamming the door shut.

"Grumpy old man," The wild looking blonde huffed, moving onto her knees and dusting off her torn shirt. A small yip drew her attention to a fox standing in front of her, its head looking over at something in the distance. Following the small creatures gaze, she found a hooded man walking towards her, he came to a stop in front of her, and offered a hand.

"People are not as understanding as they used to be, are you okay Miss?"

His voice was soft, almost kind. Leone gave a small nod, before she placed her hand in his, instantly feeling herself be picked up like a sack of dirt, "Are you sure Kurama?" The fox gave another yip before Leone felt the grip around her hand tighten, "My companion says that you smell of something that you shouldn't."

She gave a weak smile, while trying to figure out a way out of this situation, the man in front of her was clearly strong, "I know I am a little young, but I thought a couple of drinks couldn't hurt... Sorry?" This was not the right thing to say, she felt _and_ heard her bones crack in his grip.

"I care little if you poison your body or not. What I care for, is the fact that you smell of my things." Naruto growled out, Kurama having been able to pick up the dying scent of the Inquisition metal on her body.

Leone squinted, trying to pick out any features that would make this man stand out, a difficult task seeing as his form was nearly completely covered, then she caught a glimpse, a small black and gold cross on the corner of the cloak, she hitched her breath, "Look, I didn't mean to take it, well I did, but if I had an option not to, I would take it! But look around you Sir, children are living on the streets... I didn't want to continue watching it, so I stood up and did something. Also, why the hell do you need so much of that stuff? Are you building an army or something?"

Naruto rose a brow, loosening his grip slightly on her hand, but not enough that she would be able to move away, Kurama running up his cloak and slinking himself over the blonde's shoulders, "I have heard that they orphanages have already been paid for. While I could think of better things for my things to pay for, this is not bad. Though, you stole from me and my men, so... You will repay your debt."

"Haha! What makes you think that I will?" She chuckled, trying to rip her hand from his grasp, only to fail and give a nervous laugh, "Ummm, I mean, you know that was a joke right?"

"I did not find it funny..." Naruto looked to his right, seeing Kurama give a small shake of his head, "Neither did Kurama. Now come girl, your life was forfeit the moment you stole from the Inquisition."

She froze, only moving because he was dragging her across the ground, yes she had heard of the Inquisition, you would have had to have been living under a rock to not hear the rumours. That they moved in the night, taking over entire regions of land in the blink of an eye. Giving a small gasp she her mind caught up, she noticed that they were no longer in the streets, instead there was a very large ceiling above them, hundreds of metres in the air above them.

Large buildings littering the dark area that they encompassed. She did not know how long had passed, though she now had an idea of where they were... Under the Capital City. Was that where she was going each time she picked up that strange metal? The metal that felt so full of emotion.

Leone pressed her lips together, watching as the few people that they passed dropped down to their knees for the blonde, looking down at the ground that he walked on. She had, by that point, deduced that he was important, at least as much that the normal grunt showed him respect.

Though it didn't stop, large men, nearly the size of two average one standing on each others shoulders, dropped down to kneel as he passed, their armour a stark colour trapping black.

"Grand Inquisitor, Shakulin and Shakudun are looking for you in the main temple."

Naruto turned his head, looking at one of the Templars that were kneeling with a small smile, "Can you please inform them that I will be in my quarters, I need to make a contract with our little thief here."

"There is no need Grand Inquisitor, I already spoke to the duo of such a thing. I heard of what had transpired on the surface," A very familiar gruff voice spoke out from the gathering crowd, the Templars parting and showing the black-clad knight, with his large blade strapped across his back and helm hanging from his waist. His skin was pale, while silver hair fell down to just past his shoulders in length.

"Glory unto death Inquisitor Zeltaru."

"Glory to the Grand Inquisitor," The pale man closed his eyes, letting out a tired sigh as he turned to face the blonde woman, "I do get the feeling that you will not enjoy your first few days here. Though you will adjust Little Cat."

Leone looked up at the man in confusion, "Ummm thanks?"

"I did not ask you to speak to me Little Cat. You are the lowest ranking member of the Inquisition, please do not forget such a fact," With that Zeltaru turned on his feet only to stop once he was a decent distance away, "Do you wish for me to bring the urn Grand Inquisitor?"

"It is unneeded, I already have a plan."

Zeltaru gave a wide smile before nodding in agreement, "I understand perfectly Grand Inquisitor. Till you need me." Taking a few steps forward the man vanished in a black mist.

Leone would have marvelled at such a thing longer, were it not for the hand that grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt, forcing her to move forward. "Do not speak to anyone in the open, less they as you a question... Understood?"

The blonde female looked at him hesitantly, he was the Grand Inquisitor, a man of legend, what would he do if she answered wrong? Was this a question that she needed to speak for? No, so she gave a small nod, watching as he returned the gesture. Her feet scuffing against the concrete below her, it was amazing that there was a city beneath the Capital, one that appeared that no one knew about, otherwise she would have heard whispers of it topside surely.

Naruto let go of the back of her shirt, watching her freeze momentarily, before she looked around and started to move behind him, it would appear that she was smarter than she lead on. The girl would have next to no chance of breaking out from this far in. Giving a small nod he continued, numbly noticing that Kurama had shifted to watch the girl with his burning eyes.

He heard a small gasp as they approached his quarters, a large room with black wooden double doors, easily the size of a small house. Each holding a large golden cross on the front. Raising his hand he pushed them open, hearing the soft sound of footsteps from inside.

"Glory to the Grand Inquisitor!" Two very different voices spoke in sync, walking forward in black robes that covered their faces and forms. Though from the sounds of it, one was male while the other female.

"Glory to unto death Inquisitors," Naruto replied without missing a beat, turning an eye to watch Leone as he spoke, "I heard that you wished to speak to me?"

"That we did Grand Inquisitor," Spoke the, what Leone presumed to be, female, "It came upon our sight that, things are not progressing well within the capital, do you require 'aid'?"

"I do Shakulin, but not in such a sense," He lightly pushed Leone forward, "The young girl here, has admitted to stealing our resources, as such, she now owes us a debt."

Shakulin seemed to tilt her head to the side, "I do not follow Grand Inquisitor."

"He means to have her repay the debt via work Shakulin," Shakudun spoke in a gruff manner, "Though I do wonder where the Grand Inquisitor would think to place someone whom can't be trusted?"

"Cuffs of the Grand Inquisitor." Naruto stated firmly.

This seemed to have been important as the two took a few steps back in what seemed to be shock, Shakulin was the one to speak up, "Is that wise Grand Inquisitor?"

"Everyone deserves a chance to repay for the wrongs that they have done. It will be removed when I believe her to be ready."

"Then you have everything under control Grand Inquisitor?"

Naruto gave a curt chuckle, "Hardly, just the basis of a plan, it will expand as I walk, as shall our influence. For now though, Shakulin, I would like you to keep yourself free, while Shakudun, I believe the smithy could use a hand."

"We understand Grand Inquisitor, Glory unto you."

"Glory to you Inquisitors, may our paths be true."

The three each gave a small nod before walking past each other, with Leone feeling incredibly out of place, she noticed that the blonde had paused a few steps ahead of her, obviously waiting for her to fall into line next to him. He really did not believe her to think about running.

"No, I don't. We both know that you would be unable to escape Leone."

Her eyes went wide, "You can read minds?"

Without even thinking about the answer he gave a dull "Yes, it can become irksome, hearing the muttering of people around me, pondering just what they should do for the day. You could not understand how boring conversations are when you can perfectly read what the other is about to say." Inwardly he smirked behind his cold expressionless mask.

When telling a lie, there should always be a hint of truth. Yes he could read minds, but only surface thoughts. Hers had been screaming that she was trying to find a way to escape since she found out where she was. Implanting that he would always know what she was thinking, was another way to hold control over those around you.

"No, I can not..." Leone trailed slowly walking up to stand next to the teen, who gave a small nod at her choice.

"I will not lie, this will be a difficult change for you. Though I believe you will find this incredibly worth it in the end, you will be paid for your services, just not as much until you finish making up what you owe my men. Clothing, meals and housing will all be supplied, you will be instructed on the ways of the Inquisition and will adapt to living as a member of the dubbed 'Shadow Army'."

Leone rose a brow at the man, this was clearly a good offer, one that should would think of taking without having even owing him anything, thus why did he need to recruit people? Wouldn't those in the slums be lining up to join with his forces?

"Possibly, though they did not gain the attention of myself or another Inquisitor. You on the other hand, did. By breaking into our armoury and stealing from us. It was clear that you were able to bypass our outer defences, a feat that no one else has done, or dared to do. Very, very few know of this location, and we like to keep it that way. When more people know of a places existence, rumours will quickly spread. Thus, we often do not even tell the recruits where we are."

The two walked in relative silence down a long hallway, it was lined with tall paintings of men and women, those that she could not even remember seeing, as they approached a large set of double doors, easily as tall as those at the imperial palace, she took notice of the painting that hung above them. It was of the blonde next to her he was by far the youngest of the lot. Looking down the line she came to a simple conclusion.

"You are correct. Each of those men and women were at a time the Grand Inquisitor."

Was he constantly answering her questions before she could ask them just to irritate her? Or did he merely just not want to hear her speak any more? She could not give an answer, and the blonde offered none as he opened the large doors. Letting the warmth of the room fly out into the cold hall.

There was a large fireplace inside, while thee floor was covered in a deep red carpet, the walls an obsidian black, she could see a few items littered around the room, large chairs near the fireplace, a handful of desks off to the side, why he needed more than one she didn't know. There was his bed off to the corner, and a way away from that was a kitchen, the likes of which she hadn't seen before. It then brought something into question..._Why_ was she in his quarters? A small blush came to her face, well it wouldn't exactly be rape... from what she had seen, she would definitely enjoy the experience.

"You can banish such thoughts, we came here because, as I said, your time here will be hard, and I do not wish to waste my time training and having others train you. So, I will be binding you to my orders, do not fret, the same was done to myself when I joined. After a time, I became used to the idea of the Inquisition, it did not take the Grand Inquisitor, at the time, long to remove the binding." Naruto spoke, moving over to one of the large chairs, the fox on his shoulders jumping down and turning to face Leone with a glare, something she could not understand.

How was a fox able to glare at her like that? Was the creature capable of thought? Pushing it away she watched as the blonde pulled his tattered cloak away. Showing a formfitting suit made of black leather, hanging from his hip was a simple knife with a curve that rounded on the sharp edge, allowing it to hook around his opponents limbs or throat. From what she could quickly come to the conclusion that he was not carrying any other weapon. That was a strange thought, did he think so little of those around him, that they would not pose any real threat to his person?

He calmly moved to stand in front of her, Leone able to make out his form through the tight leather, he was well developed for his age, she doubted that his strength lay purely in his muscles though. He reached up around his neck removing his black cross and handing it over to her, "Put this on," He calmly stated, taking off one of his gloves and bringing it up to his mouth as she did. Biting down hard he drew blood on his thumb, grabbing hold of her wrist with his other hand he quickly inscribed something in an older language into her wrist, before proceeding to do the same with the other.

Her yellow eyes narrowing on his form as he slowly studied her face, drawing a thin line under each eye and a thicker one across her forehead, "You are doing better than most."

"I have no choice but to do as you say." She stated evenly, it was quite disgusting to think that he was writing on her with his own blood.

"I know. But I thank you for not making this any more difficult than it needs to be," Taking a small breath he placed his thumb back into his mouth, cleaning the blood from it before letting it drop down by his side, "Draw blood on your thumb."

Leone widened her eyes at the man, "I..."

A tired sigh escaped Naruto's mouth before he grabbed her wrist, bringing her finger up to his tooth and running the finger along it quickly, easily splitting open the skin and drawing blood, "See, it is not painful, now release the tension in your arm, if you cause me to make a mistake here, something worse than a binding ritual may happen," She did as the teen asked, letting her arm go limp so he could control it, feeling him quickly trace something onto her throat. Naruto reached into one of the pockets of his clothing, pulling out a piece of nearly bleach white cloth and handing it to Leone, "For your finger." He spoke calmly, raising his own back to his mouth and taking another chunk from it.

"I am about to lower your top a few inches, I need to reach the skin above your heart for but a moment," Leone blushed at the implications of his words, before complying and stretching out her tattered top to show a dirty bra over her left developing breast, "I will have a tailor visit you shortly, I can not have a member of my forces dressed so poorly, but for now, we continue," She felt him quickly draw a circle over her heart with a few straight lines stretching out from it. Taking a small step back he placed his bleeding thumb on her chin, a faint line dripping down from the action leading towards the near collar of the substance around her neck, "Blood of the master, blood of the server, strewn across whom that will follow the whisper of thine voice. Seal and compact, lest we linger in the present as unchanging as the earth beneath our feet."

Naruto took a small step back as Leone's body lit up, the blood that was drawn all over her skin rushing down to the mark over her heart and spinning rapidly into a spiral, he watched as the girl clenched her teeth tightly, he could have always told her that it was going to hurt, but then again... She did steal from the Inquisition, he watched as it finished her body swaying slightly before she started to tumble forward.

Stepping forward Naruto caught her on his shoulder, shifting her around a touch before carrying her down the hall to his guest room.

* * *

A small groan escaped gentle lips, "Oh, you have awoken. It would seem as though I owe Shakudun money then," A unsurprised voice called from a few feet away, slowly opening her eyes she found that she was in a bed, its mattress softer than anything she had slept on before. So much so that it was difficult to want to move to see where she was.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Leone looked around the room, seeing a woman clad in black armour, a helmet hanging beside her waist with a large blade laying beside her. Her skin pale, sickly so as silver hair lined her face. Her face was showing a smile while calm amber eyes seemed to give Leone the once over.

"Where am I?" The blonde questioned softly.

"My name is Shakulin," The now named woman stated calmly, "You are in the guest quarters of the Grand Inquisitor. I bathed you and took your measurements, clothing has been prepared for your use."

Leone frowned and moved a hand to her hair, it was so soft, its gentle touch caused her lips to tilt towards a smile, looking over to her right she saw a pile of clothing over by the desk, and resisted the urge to sigh, of course it was black. Everyone here wore black. The fact that her measurements were taken and clothing was already made for her was a bit of a surprise though, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours Kitten. Though, it was longer than the Grand Inquisitor when he went through the same procedure," Shakulin stated with a smirk, "Then again, you are much softer than he was."

"Softer?"

Shakulin gave a quiet chuckle, "He was not brought in as a thief, he was instead a-" A loud knock at the door cut her off, "A story for a different time perhaps?" Turning on her feet she moved across the room, pulling open the door to reveal the man that Leone had seen earlier, Zeltaru if she remembered correctly.

"Shakulin, I will take over from here, the Grand Inquisitor requests your aid for something."

"Did he say?" The woman asked, her brow arced in curiosity.

Zeltaru gave a small frown, "No, only that it required a delicate nature."

That caught her attention, "Then it would be best that I do not keep him waiting. Remember to be patient Zeltaru, the Kitten is softer than stone."

"She will become as stern as your will when I am done with her." The pale man spoke sternly.

Such a thing caused the woman to giggle, "That will be quite difficult, I wish you luck with that Zeltaru, for the Grand Inquisitor."

"Glory to him and those that follow."

"Shall our path never waver."

"Until we are before each other on the Lonely Road."

"With our brothers and sisters by our sides."

"We shall carve the path to salvation."

"Glory unto death."

"For the Inquisition."

The two shared a small nod with one another before Shakulin smiled and turned away, "Have fun while I am gone Kitten."

With that Leone watched as the woman left, leaving her with that strange man that could turn into black smoke, he walked up to her and gave her a stern glare, "Nimble, flexible, weaker mind and constitution, must fix. Sharp instincts, but reliant upon them... Designation, assassin core." He took a small step back and shook his head, noticing as she gave him a wide eyed expression.

"W-what was that?"

"Grand Inquisitors are gifted a special power by the Emperor, mine is the ability to quickly pick apart the weakness of anything I look at, using this I can inform those around me of what they need to work on with only a passing glance." He spoke calmly stretching his back out and motioning towards her clothing, "You should dress yourself Kitten."

She shifted from her bed and the man turned around, facing away from her. Yes she was in panties and a loose top but it was the decent thing to do, picking up the clothing from her desk, she found that they were very similar to what the Grand Inquisitor wore, shrugging her shoulders she started to put on the form fitting uniform, "I thought that there was only one Grand Inquisitor?"

"You would be correct in that."

Leone frowned at that, he had just said he was gifted with the same power as a Grand Inquisitor, yet he was not one? That didn't make much sense, and idea came to mind, "Does Shakulin have a gift?" Peering over her shoulder she saw the man look at her over his own, a small smirk on his face.

"You catch on quick little Kitten."

"Okay, why does everyone keep calling me Kitten?"

Zeltaru gave a quiet chuckle, "No one can be bothered knowing the name of a nobody. Thus, until you have proven that you have what it takes, your name will be replaced by the term 'Kitten', a soft creature that is hardly a threat, for that is what you are."

A small huff left the girl as she finished putting on her suit, reaching around to her back before frowning, "Can you zip me up?"

"Of course... Kitten."

* * *

Shakulin rose a brow as she entered the room of the Grand Inquisitor, his furniture was moved around, giving them a large open space in the middle of the room, the blonde teen facing away from her and looking at the fire place, "Grand Inquisitor?" She questioned.

Naruto pressed his lips together as he looked at the fire, "It has come to the front of my mind, that, while I have been invited to this 'ball' of sorts by the Emperor, I have no idea on how to dance, something that I believe, if I have read correctly, is expected to occur at a 'ball'."

"Oh? And what makes you believe that _I_ have any idea on how to dance Grand Inquisitor?" She questioned back, a wide smile on her face.

Naruto turned to face her, his expression blank, "All Grand Inquisitors are required to read the history of the Inquisition, thus, it is clear to me that when you were formally alive, you were indeed a graceful dancer Shakulin, one that often caught the attention of those around her, on more than one occasion, people stated that the only thing that held more beauty than your ability to gracefully move around the floor, was your appearance. A creature of elegance with an underlying sense of danger."

"Your words are too kind Naruto," Being that it was a private setting, formality was allowed to be dropped, thus neither of them had a problem with addressing him by his first name, "If you wish, I can teach you?"

"I would indeed like that Shakulin."

The pale woman nodded as she stepped forward, "With your permission Grand Inquisitor, may I take off the safety suit?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment on her, "Can you hold back the Shingu without it?"

"Yes," Shakulin stated firmly, "As long as we don't come under siege or my anger stays at a docile level, I can maintain it."

The blonde teen smiled and slowly nodded his head, "That is good to hear, if that is the case, then feel free."

Shakulin returned his smile and moved her hand up to the clip at the back of her neck, undoing it and letting out a breath of air, it felt different without that level of constriction on her chest constantly, she widened her eyes as Naruto moved forward, undoing the clips on her arms and slowly taking them off, before helping her with the top, showing her to be wearing the same outfit as the blonde, the tight form fitting leather.

It did little to hide her curves, unlike the armour that she wore. It was not hard for him to believe that people often thought she was the mistress of the first Emperor, when she was alive, Naruto believed she would have been beautiful enough to turn heads wherever she went.

Even now, she would be able to do such, though she put her duties first that is to say, she knew about as much about love as any Grand Inquisitor...Which was nothing.

Pulling off her boots Shakulin gave a small sigh of relief, "It does feel good to be out of that stuffy armour."

"I can not imagine how it would feel."

Stepping forward she took Naruto's hand and placed his other on her waist, "I will guide you when the time comes Naruto, but for now, follow my lead and learn."

"Thank you Shakulin, I do not know where I would be without the guidance of the Honour Guard."

"Possibly a member among us?" She mused in a joking tone as she guided the blonde through the flame lit right.

Naruto gave a small smile at her tone, "Is it selfish of me to wish that you could all just rest?"

"Rest," she spoke, like it was something that did make sense in her mouth, "Sadly the Inquisition hardly has any time to rest. We must, as always, protect the Emperor and his interests. In that order."

Naruto carefully moved around in a circle with Shakulin leading his path, "And if he wishes for his interests to come before his health?"

"Simple, we do as he asks, without question," She raised his hand a little and spun herself under it, a wide smile on her face, "Only when the world knows peace, will we be able to travel to the Lonely Road."

Naruto caught her after she was done, holding her close as they started to move slowly again, "I think I would like that, to walk alongside everyone down the roar to our judgement... Do you think that the others are waiting for us?"

"I believe so," She rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat at an even rate, "It feels strange, to hear blood so freely flow through your veins, it is hard to believe that you will join us one day, in this state between dead and alive."

"It is our duty. This way we can provide guidance, even after our lives have long expired."

"Trust you to see it in such a light."

Naruto nodded calmly as he looked into her amber eyes, "My life for the Inquisition."

Shakulin gave a small chuckle, "Glory to the Grand Inquisitor?"

"Yes, to all of us."

* * *

Esdese looked at the man in front of her, he was on his knees panting, out of breath and unable to continue, sighing she sheathed her blade and rolled her head around on her shoulders, "I had thought that you would prove to be more of a challenge. It would seem that I was wrong. Leave my sight." She let out a tired sigh just as someone gave a small whistle.

"Something up Esdese?" Najenda mused, it was always good to see her normally calm subordinate under stress.

"Indeed" The blue-haired woman looked around her for a moment and saw that there was no one else, "Najenda, I can not find the Grand Inquisitor. It is like he has vanished from the city."

The silver-haired General gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "He is a busy man, it is possible that he needed to leave for a time. It should not matter though, he is returning for the ball, you could always speak to him then, after all you're going together are you not?" Najenda saw Esdese sheepishly rub at the back of her head, "You are going together right?"

"About that... I have not seen him since it was suggested that he attend. At this rate, I doubt he even knows that I have an interest in him." She answered truthfully while Najenda thought back to the strange meeting she had on Esdese's balcony, she was positive that the blonde knew how Esdese felt. Though could that be the reason he was avoiding her?

"I see, if I run into him, I will let him know that you are looking for him?"

Esdese looked down to her now sheathed blade, "I would like that. I believe that he still owes me a spar so I can properly test my new blade."

Najenda rose a brow at the girl in front of her, "You are strong Esdese, I am one of the first to admit it, but the Grand Inquisitor is in a league of his own, only the Great General can best him, that is what I have heard from the Great General himself."

"If I can survive a conflict with the Grand Inquisitor, than it will only improve my strength, allowing our next battle to be closer," Esdese stated with a small amount of anger.

The silver-haired woman rubbed at the back of her head and gave a tired sigh, "I doubt he is going to be out for blood when you two spar, and that is what he offered, a spar, so you can test and improve. It is not going to be some glorious battle Esdese. Besides, I think you should feel privileged to have such an honour, I haven't even heard of him training another ever."

* * *

Leone sneezed, the action caused her mentor in front of her to raise a brow, "Are you coming ill?" Naruto asked calmly, slowly turning around and taking in the streets around him, he had decided to take her back to the slums today. For what reason she could still not understand.

"I don't think so, I feel fine. Maybe I just smelt something strange?" Leone offered, staring at the back of the man in front of her. A heavy hood was drawn over her face, she had not been told why, but apparently it was important to keep her identity a secret. Which meant that the bottom half of her face was covered with black cloth, while the hood of her cloak managed to shadow the rest of it.

The blonde in front of her, was making no effort to hide who he was, his Inquisition coat and witch-like hat in full display, "Possibly, do not dally kitten." He called noticing that she had falling a few steps behind, increasing her pace for a moment she caught up standing next to the imposing teen.

It had been a nearly a week since she had joined the Inquisition, in said time she quickly learned that what she believed to be stealth, was nothing but a tiny scratch on the cover of the book. She had seen men, clad in armour that should shake the ground as they move, easily slip past her without a sound. How she ever got past them, she would never know.

Were they being lax in that area? Though that did not make sense, everyone seemed to believe that what they were doing was correct, and that they would be happy to give their life for the cause. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she looked ahead, seeing a building under construction in front of the,, she gave a small gasp, "I-is that the orphanage?"

"Correct." His response caused Leone to widen her eyes as she took it all in.

"But I thought they said it would takes months to finish?" She whispered out in awe.

Naruto dropped a hand to her shoulder, watching as she stiffened for a moment, "You desired that the children without parents had a safe place to grow, as I said, it was not a bad use of our resources. I added more to the project to speed it along, as Grand Inquisitor, it is my job to make sure everyone can focus on their task properly, it is not hard to see that the state of the slums is distracting you."

"I... I do not know what to say..." Leone trailed, watching as a large number of men and women worked on the giant structure in front of them, it had changed her thought of the blonde, if only a touch. Maybe he was not as cold as he would have the world believe.

"I believe thank you is correct in this scenario." He stated causing Leone to look up and see the smirk on his lips.

She gave a small nod, "Thank you Grand Inquisitor, you did more than I expected."

Naruto looked like he was about to speak, only to be cut off by the yell of someone over the crowd, "Grand Inquisitor!"

"Do not give your name Kitten, none outside of the Inquisitors need know it." He stated quickly as two approached them, Leone looked up to him in surprise before slowly nodding, if that was what he wished, after all, she kind of owed him now, well, more than before.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw two females, approach, the silver-haired one in the lead waving happily, dragging what seemed to be a blushing teen behind her, "General Najenda, Commandant Esdese, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just thinking that I hadn't seen you in a while, which is strange, seeing as you're meant to be stationed here until after the ball. What _have_ you been up to?" Najenda asked with a tone of curiosity.

Naruto rose a brow under his wide brimmed hat, "Though I do not believe it to be of any concern to the Imperial Military. I have been training someone to become an Inquisitor, other than that, there have been 'issues' that have required my attention."

Leone watched as the General's eye darted to her for a moment, it was at times like this she wished she had the ability to read minds like the man next to her, "I assume that the new Inquisitor in training is the one standing next to you?" The Silverette mused aloud.

"Possibly."

Esdese took a step forward, her eyes looming over Leone, as if she were a piece of meat, "Does she have a name?"

The hooded blonde looked to the man next to her, seeing him subtlety nod his head she spoke with an even tone, "I am capable of speaking for myself, my name though... You may address me as Neko. Other than that, I can not answer." She noticed that the Grand Inquisitor gave a slight upward twitch of his lips, showing that he approved.

Najenda gave a slight chuckle, "Well if nothing else, she holds the attitude of an Inquisitor. How is she in combat?"

"That is not what she is being trained for, though I am currently unsure of how she would rank in the Imperial Military, though she can hold her own against a small group of Templars." Naruto answered, pressing his lips into a thin line before nodding.

"Grand Inquisitor, I was wondering if I could bother you for a sparing lesson?" All eyes turned to Esdese, Leone was shocked that someone had the guts to ask something from the Grand Inquisitor so openly.

Naruto mauled the thought over in his head, "Neko, return to base and seek out Shakulin, she will know you are arriving and what to do with you."

Leone gave a small bow of her head, "I understand perfectly Grand Inquisitor, I shall await your return to continue history."

"That would be best."

Esdese and Najenda watched as the covered woman walked away, vanishing down a side street and out of view of the public, "Please, lead the way to where you wish for this to occur." Naruto offered causing Esdese to nod happily.

"Please follow me Grand Inquisitor."

* * *

Najenda watched as the two stood across from one another. Naruto had been able to pull out a rapier from somewhere on his body, she was not sure that it was not a part of Holocaust, which could cause issues if he decided to go all out against her subordinate.

His coat was laid off to the side, along with his hat and that orange fox of his. Leaving him in the tight form-fitting suit that held that gold trimming around the black material. His feet were narrow, side by side as he turned his body to the right, his blade behind his back and pointing at Esdese from right hand as his shoulder pointed at her frame.

Her stance was more square to her opponent, leaving Najenda to ponder on the differences. Naruto's stance gave Esdese a much smaller target to aim for, but it all but removed his left arm from play. Narrow feet meant he could quickly step from side to side, this along with his smaller target would make it difficult for Esdese to land a hit.

While the blue-haired combatant's stance allowed for more power behind her strikes, though she doubted that Esdese would be able to match the Grand Inquisitor in a contest of strength. It would be easier for Esdese to start a dash, but she had seen how fast the blonde was able to move, this all caused Najenda to frown, if this was a serious fight, Esdese wouldn't stand a chance.

She watched the blonde take a steady breath as an old fashioned pistol was pulled out of his rapier and held in his left hand, a blade mounted to the barrel, giving it the ability to act as a makeshift dagger. The shape and heat she could picture around the blade gave her that dreaded feeling that she was looking at the Grand Inquistor's Shingu once more.

Esdese narrowed her eyes, showing she was ready to begin, Naruto gave her a small nod stating that he felt the same, then it happened, the two clashed in a flash only for Esdese to be sent flying into the stone wall behind Naruto, a trail of dirt and dust flicked up and trailed after her.

As it cleared, Najenda was able to see Esdese pull herself from the wall, brushing bits of stone from her hair and ignoring the faint cuts that hovered over vital points. The Grand Inquisitor had picked her apart so quickly, turning to face the blonde she noticed he was standing in the same stance, facing Esdese once more.

The girl's smile becoming feral as she lined up fight him once more, "Esd-"

"I am fine General, I am just rusty and his speed caught me off guard." Esdese spoke cutting the general off from her warning.

This caused Najenda to deepen her frown, she could tell that Naruto was not taking this seriously, each of those strikes had the ability to kill if they were a little deeper. Esdese was also not rusty as she claimed, though it may feel that way, this was because of the difference, it made her feel like there was something wrong with her.

"I shall slow my strikes, come again." Naruto stated calmly, giving a small nod as he rolled his shoulders a little, his eyes never leaving Esdese. The moment her foot pushed off the ground, Naruto pivoted his front foot towards her pushing off his back leg he sent himself forwards in jolt, passing within breathing range of Esdese and causing her eyes to go wide.

Her blade quickly turning to strike as Naruto effortlessly blocked it with his pistol, striking her in the stomach with the pommel of his rapier, spit flew from her mouth before she regained herself, placing a hand on the pommel of his blade and using it to spin a kick at his body, watching as he met her foot with a strike from his elbow.

Biting back the urge to yelp in pain she twisted again, this time for a drop kick on his form, only to watch him move around her strike and let her fall to the ground.

Dust kicking up around them, Esdese stood to her feet, only to have them kicked out from under her, she felt a firm hand land in the middle of her chest, pushing her towards the ground as a flash of black appeared by her throat.

The two stayed in this position while the dust in the air settled, showing the blonde straddling the waist of Esdese, a hand pressed firmly between her breasts keeping her on the ground while his other holding hi rapier to her throat. His pistol resting in his mouth, pointed at her with his tongue wrapped around the trigger.

_'Shit, I wanted to impress him, but now he is looking down at me...'_ The blue-haired teen trailed internally as she kept a calm face on the outside. Naruto inwardly frowned at this, jumping off her waist and standing back up, attaching the butt of the pistol to the pommel of the rapier, Najenda getting to watch as the two folded together and collapsed into the folded form of Holocaust, the blonde placing it be inside the holster on his back.

"You're strong Esdese, much stronger than you once were, the only thing you lack when it comes to fighting is experience against someone faster than you," He offered a hand to the girl, missing her blush before she slowly took it and he lifted her to her feet, "In time I feel that you will catch up to me. So I ask you not to feel down after our first clash, you have lots of room to improve, whereas I am already approaching the peak of what this body can do with this style of combat."

Najenda looked at the two in confusion, she wasn't able to follow any of what happened just then, it just went to show what would happen if Esdese was ever able to close the distance on her when they spared. There would be no contest. She watched as Esdese looked around, doing the same and noticing that no one was around.

"Naruto... I was wondering if you had found someone to go to the ball with?"

In all honesty she had somewhat expected her to be so blunt about it, but it was still so strange to think that she could speak to the Grand Inquisitor as if he were just an ordinary human.

Naruto pressed his lips together in thought, "I have not... Would you acompany me Esdese? I feel as though you would have an idea of what to do at such an event."

"I would be honoured Naruto, we can discuss this further at another time?"

"I believe that would be best, I should return to headquarters and make sure everything is in order... I will come find you a few days from now, perhaps we can do breakfast?" He offered.

Esdese nodded, "That sounds nice, I hope you have a pleasant day Naruto."

The Grand Inquisitor recoiled a little at that his brows raised high, slowly he nodded to her, "And to you too Esdese. General Najenda, keep up the good work, you have a fine Commandant."

Najenda gave a sheepish smile, "I try my best Grand Inquisitor." She responded, watching as the blonde walked over to his clothing, quickly donning his coat Kurama jumping onto his shoulders a moment later as he fixed his hat into place, shielding them both from the afternoon sun. Without another word he left the training grounds, vanishing into the capital.

A few silent seconds passed before Esdese turned to face Najenda, "It would seem that I now have a date General."

"Uh, yeah," Could she even really call it that? Naruto pretty much said that he had no idea what to do at the event, that is why he asked her, thinking she might have a clue, "It seems that you do Esdese... Quick question, do you know what kind of behaviour is expected of you?"

The two stared at one another for a few seconds, Esdese slowly shaking her head from side to side, "I have not the faintest clue, but that is where you come in right General? After all, you did such a _great_ job in teaching me how to fight."

"*tsk* I guess I had this coming then," Letting out a small sigh she ran a hand through her long hair, "This is going to be difficult."

* * *

**Expansion:**

**Leone:** Somewhat hinted at last chapter. Most of the canon characters will be shown in this story. She is being trained by become Naruto's personal assassin, do not fret, she will still acquire her Teigu. It will also give her a bit more back story, as I feel she was really missing that in canon.

**Honour Guard:** The mass produced Shingu Cadaverous turns anything it touches to ghouls. Undead creatures that need to feast on flesh to continue living. As a Shingu it has serious draw backs, why would it not be hard to believe that one such drawback was to inflict the very same thing to the wielder? When they were referred to as the 'Dead Legion', there was more than one meaning behind the phrase.

**Previous Grand Inquisitors:** They retain their 'gifts' from when they were alive, but now with their never ending life they lost a great deal of the strength that they once had. Needing to constantly hone their reflexes and speed to try and make up for it. All of them will have pale skin and silver hair.

**Shakulin:** The first Grand Inquisitor and the person that helped to form the Inquisition alongside the first Emperor nearly 1000 years ago. She acts as an advisor and mentor to Naruto.

**Shakudun:** Was her younger brother, his service as Grand Inquisitor was only a handful of years before he passed, leaving them to look much the same age.

**Zeltaru:** Is Naruto's current right hand man, a former master in rituals that only Inquisitors can perform because of their 'Blessing of the Emperor', which is a crude way of saying that they were gifted with a small amount of royal blood, which allows them to do incredible things. For example, Zeltaru can turn himself into a cloud of smoke while he is not using the weapon form of Cadaverous.

**Kurama:** He does not need to speak to converse with Naruto, this is because of his ability to read surface thoughts. As such, if Kurama wants to speak, he only needs to think of what he wants to say and project it loudly at the blonde.

**Naruto:** He has a lot on his plate so early in life. Now he has to step out of his comfort zone and attend a formal event that he has now idea how to act at, not to mention training Leone to become an Inquisitor, all the while running the Inquisition and trying to acquire 'The Twins'. He has no clue about romance nor the subject of those feelings for another person. He does understand caring for another though, as he cares deeply about those in the Inquisition.

**Naruto v Esdese:** This was done for a few reasons, one so that Naruto could invite her to the ball, the second was to show the growth that Esdese still had to go through before she becomes that demon that we know from canon. Compared to normal soldiers she is leagues above them, I would even say that she is above Templars and even a few of the Generals in strength. Though the Inquisitors are beyond her for the moment.

**Balance between the Inquisition and the Imperial Military:** The Inquisition is incredibly strong, but their numbers are no where near as large as the Imperial Military. I would put them at a third of the size, now they can not directly oppose the Imperial Military as they simply don't have the man power. The Imperial Military do not know that, neither does the Emperor as the only one that knows the true numbers of the Inquisition are Naruto, and possibly the Honour Guard.

This will become more evident later on, but I thought it would be best to get it out of the way earlier. There is balance so you do not have to worry about a completely one-sided war.

**Esdese:** She didn't get much time this chapter, mostly because it was Leone's intro chapter, but the next one, well, I guess you'll just have to wait a little longer.

**PA: Next chapter, Dance lessons and begin the Ball. I hope you all enjoyed this and remember to leave me a review, if you don't well... I might not smile.**


End file.
